En la obscuridad
by Rinkae
Summary: Esta historia nos cuenta cómo Naruto , ninja de konoha , empieza a tener cambios en su personalidad a partir de ciertas situaciones donde sufre por qué no se encuentra con el la persona que ama. Transcurre a partir de la cuarta guerra ninja . Le agradaba que le llamaran héroe , que le sonrían , que lo reconozcan , pero ... ME FALTABAS TÚ . /*Mención de algunas drogas y susta
1. Todos conocen La Paz , menos

Estaba cierto rubio llamado Naruto Uzumaki acostado en uno de los pilares de los anteriores y actuales hokage en la aldea de la hoja 🍃 konoha. Después de la guerra todo acabo ya no había mucha diversión , por si acaso misiones que no pasaban de ayudar a cierto anciano a construir su casa o algún ladrón que atrapar que no tenía para comer , no pasaban de ser nivel A, B , ninguna S o algo emocionante y misterioso .

 _Eh estado tratando de alivianar mi aburrimiento saliendo con mis amigos y entrenando ya que muchas veces siento que mi poder está envejeciendo de no usarlo. -_ pensaba recostándose.

-Jaja se siente muy bien este aire, podría morir tranquilo y feliz aquí . Exclamó y una tira de pensamientos llego a su mente .

 **Pov. Naruto**

Está bien me agrada que la gente ahora tenga muchas cosas, familia sus propias casas etc. Todos me agradecen por qué fui el héroe , si lose ¿me esforcé saben ? Me da mucha, mucha felicidad que todos puedan seguir en este mundo , pero algo es diferente , no se si es por qué ya cumpliré 19 años en estos meses pero hace como año y medio , mis pensamientos y varias cosas no son lo mismo ... aquellas pláticas y conversaciones con Obito , Pain todas esas cosas ...

 _¿Por qué luchaba yo?_

Si entiendo que lo que hacían estaba mal y en el nombre de "Naruto" encontraría una razón para acabar con el odio pero , presiento que eh perdido mis ganas de pelear .Este tipo de preguntas vienen a mi , aunque se supone solo yo se la respuesta ..

Se siente un chakra que conozco muy bien .Alguien se acerca e interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-¡Naruto! Así que aquí estabas , no me digas que olvidaste que pasaría hoy ? -Exclamo una peli rosa

-Sakura-chan , me espantaste , casi me dormía aquí por el aburrimiento ,-me senté de repente - eh ..eh .? ¿Había algo hoy? .. No me digas tu cumpleaños rayos!.- Solo quería jugar , claramente no era su cumpleaños .

-No ! Idiota , hoy termina el castigo de Sasuke , podrá regresar a la aldea como ciudadano y hacer misiones como un ninja , como antiguos miembros del equipo 7 debemos de ir a felicitarlo – se emociona de repente- y bueno.. lo extraño un poquito –se sonroja un poco.

-¡Aaah! mierda tienes razón como se me pudo olvidar! -Rayos me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que se me olvido que hoy iríamos a traer a Sasuke...

-Lo bueno es que vine a recordarte , así que hoy a las 2:00pm en El Centro de konoha , ahí te esperaremos , chaaoooo!

-Ok , ok .- le dije sin emocionarme mucho.

Vi como Sakura chan se alejaba, sigue igual de linda aunque un poco más madura que antes , aunque sigue con su carácter de mierda supongo jaja.

 _Así que hoy veré a Sasuke_ ...

Después de casi 2 años Mas o menos de no vernos . Será que sigue igual de santurrón como cuando se despidió de nosotros, claro yo ni me despedí por tonto.

 **Flash back**

Se encontraba un consejo en forma de reunión, dónde estaba presente : Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura , Tsunade , ancianos de konoha , Hokage y líder Hyuga , también estaban reunidos unos representantes de los demás países , solo en los que Sasuke , la principal causa de esta reunión , había causado daños .

Entonces empezó .

-Sasuke ya que has venido por tu voluntad y has ayudado se te pueden redimir de ciertos cargos , aunque todavía tienes cuentas pendientes con konoha y un simple perdón no lo curará -decía Kakashi el 6to Hokage de la aldea de konoha . Que fue nombrado, ya que Tsunade ya estaba muy cansada y se sentía vieja , no lo diría , aunque igual ayudaba con algunas decisiones todavía y en tiempos libres se refugiaba en el hospital.

-¡No puede ser! El me ayudó a ...- Naruto quizo defenderlo , pero fue interrumpido por Kakashi.

-Eso , como dije antes ya lo contamos y hemos tomado una decisión el será enviado a prisión por unos cuantos meses –Tocio tratando de calmar a Naruto- Contará con agua y alimento , y gozará de unas cuantas diferencias con los demás prisioneros , aunque será catalogado como clase S.

-¡No puede ser! - exclama Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-Solo unos meses... ¿No habíamos dicho más?, él se merece más... Mato a Danzou!-decía la anciana de konoha

-No, unos cuantos meses , más preciso 11, bastará, esa es mi decisión, espero que estén de acuerdo con ello , yo sé por qué la propuse .-Afirmó con autoridad .

La anciana solo asintió resignada con la cabeza igual que los demás integrantes.

Aunque Kakashi era el hokage todavía sabía que ellos eran sus alumnos y que Sasuke después de hablar y reflexionar con Naruto. "Después de la pelea en El Valle" no sería capaz de hacer más locuras y se tranquilizaría, pero no por eso debía perdonarle sus crímenes, así que estaba siendo justo tanto con sus sentimientos y sus responsabilidades .

-Entiendo, el hokage, el ninja más inteligente de la hoja, si es tu decisión debo apoyarla -decía el líder del clan hyuga.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Tienes algo que decir? -preguntó Kakashi , mientras los demás guardaron silencio

-Me parece bien , si eso me ayuda a redimir mis cargos y poder vivir en paz después de salir , supongo podría aguantar –respondió un azabache, un poco cansado , por la prisión de sus manos , ya que consumían Chakra.

-Bien, está reunión acabo , con todos de acuerdo-dijo Kakashi , todos se empezaron a retirar, algunos con caras decepcionadas otros al parecer les daba igual.

Un rubio con ojos azules, y puchero todavía estaba ahí enojado , y no podía creer que , aunque le resultará difícil , pensó que sería poco tiempo y estaría bien eso , a otros castigos .

-¿Que? Kakashi sensei, no puedes hacer eso a Sasuke ,el ...- otra vez lo interrumpieron...¿No tenían planeado dejarlo hablar?

-Dobe , está bien , espero que cuando salga no seas igual de idiota como ahora , vamos acepta las cosas y deja de llorar.-Le dijo Sasuke tranquilo.

-¿Que !? Quien está llorando teme! –Puso una sonrisa satisfactoria -No me digas , jaja pues espero te valla bien ahí donde estarás - se enojo un poco ,por qué el estaba tratando de que Kakashi le pusiera menos tiempo .

-Nos vemos sasuke-kun veras que se pasara muy rápido -dijo Sakura coqueta.

Y así fue como se despidieron de el y fue llevado con un equipo Anbu a un locker , o tipo cárcel donde había baño Y una cama , les había explicado que los presos podían salir de vez en cuando ahí mismo solo para leer cartas , pero de ahí no podían tener contacto con nadie aparte del medio escrito .

Sería un poco duro pensó Naruto , pero pasará rápido .

 **Fin del flash back**

Ese teme... ¿será que el ah tenido este tipo de dudas hacia el mismo antes ? Sería divertido preguntarle, después de todo el conoció muchos lugares cuando estuvo con Orochimaru. Aunque conociéndolo, el idiota pensara que tengo problemas de algo y me dirá "inútil" arréglatelas tú solo o algo así con su cara de yo lo sé todo ,por que soy Uchiha .

Ash, bueno será mejor que me vaya a cambiar .

Naruto se paró de donde descansaba y se dirigió a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y comer algo antes que dieran las 2.

 _ **Gracias por leer .**_


	2. Los cambios después de año y medio

Naruto se veía al espejo acabado de bañar y todo listo, obviamente la ropa de siempre solo que se había bañado.

-¡Listo! Me veo tan guapo –se dijo a el mismo viendo su reflejo en el espejo .

 **Pov Naruto**

Ahora que lo pienso me la pase pensando en ese teme la mayoría de las tardes sin alguna razón empezaba pensando en cómo crear una nueva súper técnica y terminaba pensando si Sasuke podría copiármela o quien ganaría si la probara contra una suya , al final no pude cumplir lo que me prometí .

Y así ahora por fin a verlo, no quería enviarle cartas aunque... al final me convencí y le envié una solo diciéndole en grande NO TE RINDAS y otras palabras raras , jajá no sabía que más poner , espero , bueno alguna vez quiero volver a ver su sonrisa, es bonita .

¡Ah!? .. Digo bonita porque toda la gente cuando sonríe es linda.

-¡Vamos al centro! ...-Vi la hora -Mierda! 2:10pm...

Salí corriendo y llegue al centro donde me esperaba Yamato –sensei y Sakura-chan para poder ir a la prisión donde estaba Sasuke.

-Se me hizo un poco tarde , hola Sakura chan , Yamato sensei ¡Vámonos ya! .-Les dije animado , no quería que me regañaran .

-¡Naruto! Sabes a qué horas son? Por qué no llegaste a las 2! , ahora Sasuke ya ha de venir en camino. –Decía Sakura enojada , ni que fuera su esposo.

-... -Yamato-sensei solo rio a lo bajo tratando de calmar a Sakura , a lo mejor leyó mis pensamientos , y por eso se rió .

-En camino chicos no queremos que se haga más tarde.-Exclamó finalizando la conversación .

Salimos todos camino a donde nos tenía que esperar el guardia con sentimos un Chakra muy conocido para mi con otros acercarse , ni siquiera habíamos avanzado mucho .

-Es Sasuke y Soichi-san, ya vienen en camino.-Dijo Yamato sensei

-No puede ser! Yo quería ver a Sasuke primero -Dijo con voz normal , después habló en silencio , como si solo ella quería escucharse , aunque igual escuche .

-Así le podía entregar una ropa que le quería regalar pero ahora es imposible ya trae algo puesto ... ¡Rayos...!-Pobre Sakura-chan , parecía emocionada , supongo fue mi culpa.

Ambos grupos nos detuvimos , sinceramente me sorprendió ver a Sasuke , tenía el cabello más largo .No lo demostraría.

-¡Hey! Ya íbamos por ti Sasuke, nos ahorraron camino.-Mientras pensaba que más decir - Te vez bien, digo diferente – sonreí.

-Igual que siempre eh Naruto, de despistado, Hola Sakura .-Saludo tranquilo .

Me sorprendí ¿Qué era eso? Sasuke estaba siendo demasiado platicador y amable... había algo diferente, parecía que su mirada en vez de no mostrar nada , mostraba un hermoso mundo de colores a través de sus ojos, era genial aunque me molestaba y no sabía porque.

-Bien, andando, ahora de regreso a la aldea Sasuke o ¿iras a otro lugar? – pregunto Yamato

Sasuke pensó lo que diría y después le respondió -Me dirijo a la aldea a mostrar mi agradecimiento a Kakashi y empezar mi labor como ninja, después a descansar.-

-Muy bien qué tal si salimos todos después, al parecer Ino me dijo que irían a comer, entonces les diré la noticia- dijo inmediatamente Sakura muy emocionada por reunirse con todos.

-Genial, vamos a comer todos ¡dile-tebayo! Así Sasuke saludara a todos – Tss por que pone cara de emocionado cuando le dicen que vera a los demás, ¿oh?...será porque mencionaron a Ino? Buen no importa, aunque ni siquiera menciono si le llego mi carta.

Idiota a la otra no le mando nada, yo todavía rompiendo promesas.

-Vale, vamos tengo hambre y estaría bien –respondió Sasuke-Espera Naruto acabas de decir tebayo? –puso una cara burlona

-Que? No no no tebbayo... MIERDA! Ya estaba arreglando eso...-lo estaba tratando.

-No podrás, aunque lo intentes DO-BE.- tenía ganas de pelear conmigo o que se traía .

-Ja , pues ya lo deje , no me digas dobe .-le conteste serio , aunque claro , no me había enojado ni nada .

Hice algo que a Sasuke le sorprendió, de repente empecé a ir más rápido y me aleje un poco de ellos , solo poco .

 **Fin pov Naruto**

Sasuke se quedo pensando , viendo cómo Naruto se alejo con un cara extraña.

No podía ser que él había madurado ¿cierto? .-empezó a pensar Sasuke

 _"Puede que estaba en sus días o algo así , Aunque esa mirada, desde que lo vi parece un poco más tranquilo, la manera en la que me vio cuando mencionaron que iríamos todos a comer estuvo un poco atemorizante._

 _El ha cambiado_ _y demasiado no sé si para bien o para mal, parece ser lo segundo , es un presentimiento_ _, ¿Le pasaría algo mientras estaba ausente?"_

Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y era que por fin se veía la entrada a konoha.

-Llegamos, mientras nosotros vamos con el hokage ¿Naruto podrías ir a avisarle a Kiba y Hinata que si vienen hoy con nosotros a cenar algo? , Explícales porfis si?-decía Sakura a Naruto .

-Okeeeeeey, nos vemos en la cena entonces a las 7:00pm.

Naruto se fue de ahí despidiéndose de Sakura y los demás con una sonrisa.

Fue a avisarles a los demás que si irían la mayoría aceptaron a ir a Hiroshu un restaurante nuevo que hicieron después de remodelar la aldea, donde hacían las mejores carnes asadas, Ya solo faltaba Hinata.

...

-Adelante.

Se escuchó desde adentro en la oficina del hokage, Sasuke entro con Sakura , Yamato y Soichi el guardia que le escolto hasta konoha.

-Ohhh! Sasuke ¿como has estado? , Mis informes dicen que te portaste bien últimamente , aunque al principio querías escapar -sonrió Kakashi -Gracias a todos por traerlo .

-De nada - dijeron al unísono

-Yo me retiro, iré a ayudar a mi madre en unas cosas hokage-sama – dijo Sakura haciendo una media reverencia y se retiró al ver la mirada de Kakashi aceptando lo que dijo .

-Kakashi te ves igual –Sasuke lo vio de la misma manera como lo hacía antes aunque un poco menos prepotente - y bien ¿que hare después de este año y medio?

Kakashi se dio cuenta que a Sasuke se le habían bajado un poco los humos y se comportaba un poco más amable, aunque lo seguía llamando Kakashi, sin respeto. Suspiro ante sus pensamientos y respondió.

-Bien informare a los demás países que tu castigo ha sido cumplido como fue el acuerdo, así no te verán como un ninja desertor, mientras eso pasa tienes que estar en la aldea, después podrías ir a donde quieras aunque, como cualquier otro cumple tus misiones como ninja , no pienses ser aceptado a la primera .-finalizó

Sasuke se quedó ahí parado pensando en cómo sería ahora, que diría la gente de él.

-Entiendo, alguna otra cosa que ...¿deba saber?-Le contestó

-Por unos meses te vigilara un Anbu para estar seguros de que la aldea está a salvo, no te preocupes no se meterá con tus asuntos personales.-Su ex alumno era inteligente, algún día lo descubriría , así que mejor decirle .

-...Esta bien ¿me puedo retirar? ... Quiero bañarme – tsh que molesto seria eso último, aunque no importaba será por un tiempo .

-Sí, nos vemos en 4 días para ver la respuesta de tu informe en los demás países.-finalizó Kakashi , despidiéndose con una sonrisa .

Sasuke salió de la oficina dejando a Yamato y el guardia ahí.

 _"Supongo que está bien_ _como van las cosas por el momento, desde hace poco me eh vuelto un poco más positivo, si a mí también me sorprende no sé_ _por qué pensaba que todo era negro, y no había cosas buenas."-_ pensó Sasuke

Un recuerdo vino a su mente después de pensar eso.

 **Flash**

-Uchicha Sasuke! –Gritaba un guardia enfrente de su celda despertándolo –Tienes una carta.

No respondí nada , tome la carta y el solo se retiro.

Es horrible, estoy encerrado me siento fatal, muchos recuerdos vienen a mi mente, como mate a mi hermano...

NO NO por favor, necesito calmarme ...está bien o perderé la cordura, probablemente me vuelva loco si sigo así, tranquilo ...

¿pero porque me debería de calmar?

ya no tengo un propósito hice lo que quise antes , así que si muero aquí sería mejor.

Me di cuenta que tenía la carta en la mano todavía, vi de quien era.

 _DE: Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Sasuke , no te deprimas sé que me extrañas pero_

 _¡NO TE RINDAS! Si no te matare...de veras eh._

-Jaja – no necesitas matarme siento que ya estoy muriendo , aunque esto se siente bien el pensar que alguien esta allá esperando por mí , debería de pensar más , a ver ...¿qué es lo que hice mal? ¿ desde dónde me equivoque ...?

 **Fin del flash back**

Gracias a esa carta pude perdonarme a mí mismo por mi pasado que había tenido, bueno no todo gracias a la carta aunque si a cierta persona.

Ahora pienso que eh cambiado, siento que todo es más tranquilo, pero algo de mí que no podrá regresar es Amor, no jamás eso de nuevo, es demasiado para mí.

Había descubierto que era cierto algo .

Itachi una vez me dijo que un Uchija le había dicho a el.

" _No es que los Uchijas odien todo desde el principio, lo que pasa es que aman mucho, como nadie, por eso les toca sufrir las consecuencias de su amor , con mucho dolor, ahí la prueba con sus ojos"_

 **Tenía razón**.

 **Fin pov.**

Sasuke se dirigía a su apartamento que le había informado antes el guardia donde ahora sería su nueva casa que esta dentro del territorio Uchiha claro, el mismo lo dijo.

Se cambio y se acostó en la cama, todo estaba tan limpio que rápido se quedó dormido...

...

En otra parte .

Hinata se encontraba fuera de su casa tejiendo una linda bufanda ,pronto seria navidad entonces ella planeaba regalarle unas a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, y claro a Naruto.

Se sonrojo un poco al pensar en Naruto.

-Hinata, ¡¿Estas aquí!?- le dijo Naruto al verla despistada, después de haberle llamado antes una vez y no contestar .

-Na Naruto-kun , ho hola como estas?-eso si la había asustado .

-Bien , oye Hinata nos acompañas hoy a cenar , celebraremos entre todos que Sasuke regreso!-le dijo el otro animado

-E enserio? Me alegra ahora el equipo de Naruto-kun está completo.-respondió .

-Jajá así es , ¿vendrás hina?- pregunto Naruto , un poco nervioso .

Esa chica lo ponía un poco nervioso , el tiempo después de la guerra no fue muy bueno así que hice algunas cosas malas que cuando recuerdo , ni se por qué las hice , el problema es que...

Una vez iba saliendo de un bar en una misión en solitario en la aldea de la lluvia y Hinata lo vio, al parecer tenían ella y su equipo una misión ahí , fue algo aterrador para naruto , pensar que ese día que había pensado beber hasta emborracharme por primera vez lo vería , así que Salió corriendo , esperando que no lo halla conocido , pero no ah mencionado nada hasta ahora ...

-Claro Naruto-kun iré!-le respondió aún nerviosa la Hyuga.

-Bueno, nos vemos entonces en Hiroshu a las 7:00pm.-Al parecer no lo habían visto , daba igual.

-S si Naruto kun-se despidió con la mirada .

Naruto salió de casa de Hinata , y se metió las manos al pantalón , pensando en lo anterior .- _Rayos y si me vio, bueno de todas maneras no creo que le haya dicho a nadie, pero ese día fue lo peor._

¡Kyaa! –grito en lo bajo acompañado de un suspiro.

Solo de recordarlo se me ponen los bellos de punta ¡espera! Grite como niña ahorita mismo .. –volteo a ver por si alguien lo había escuchado – genial no hay nadie , pero así como ese día fueron varios , uno y otro y después otro .. aah creo que me estoy perdiendo tan puro que era y en solo un año , hasta ni virgen soy , que triste ... bueno no triste , fue genial ¿Cierto?...-se hablaba el mismo , tratando de convencerse y actuar genial aunque en el fondo sabía que nada bueno resultaba .

-Bien , bien Naruto , ya no pensemos en eso , vamos a cenar carne y después alomejor me dé tiempo de comer más un ramen de Ichiraku :3 .-desapareció , tomando rumbo desconocido.

❣❄️

Cap 3

Nuevas emociones

Por fiiiin , son las 7:00pm, aah ya me había cansado de tanto esperar , aunque bueno , avise a todos , que rayos apenas me doy cuenta... soy el mensajero de konoha ¿o qué? ¡Esa Sakura-chan! , Bueno no importa mate el tiempo, me pregunto si debería ir normal ¿como se vestirá Sasuke? , bueno iré con lo de siempre, además ya se me hace tarde .-Pensaba Naruto arreglándose un poco el abrigo color negro que se había puesto , hacia un poco de frío en la noche , se dirigió al restaurante que todos habían quedado ya de asistir.

...

En otro lugar donde solo se escuchaba el sonido lejano de una cálida ciudad, descansaba en su cama un azabache, que al cambiar de posición se despertó, sorprendido por haberse quedado dormido, volteo a ver su reloj y faltaban 20 minutos para las 7.

-Mierda!...

Rápido se levantó y se metió a la ducha que hace unos días no tomaba con agua tan limpia. Mientras sentía un leve chakra provenir de un árbol cerca de la casa.

-Así que esa persona es la que me está vigilando probablemente no lo conozca , es un chakra un poco diferente ,Mmh? -exclamo mientras descifraba a quien se parecía ese chakra , da una sensación conocida , probablemente lo haya visto alguna vez cuando vigilo la prisión o algo asi.-Eso debe ser – llego a esa conclusión mientras terminaba de bañarse .

Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla tapándole solo la mitad del cuerpo.

-Solo 10 minutos, bien.-rápido escogió algo que ponerse , ignorando el hecho de que algunas de esas ropas eran viejas y habían unas nuevas de seguro alguien las había comprado .

Decidió ponerse un suéter café oscuro que tapaba de cierta manera su brazo con vendas y un pantalón normal que le quedo a la primera que se lo probó. Como hacia un poco de frio se puso una bufanda que encontró, iba la mayoría de negro , pero no le molestaba .

-Listo, vamos... -salió de la casa dirigiéndose al centro.

 _Ahora, donde quedaba...¿no me digan que tendré que preguntar?_

-Dis disculpe donde queda el restaurante Hiroshu? – pregunto a una anciana que lo veía no tan mal como los demás –la anciana le dio las indicaciones y el agradeció, por haber tenido la suerte que no le contestara groserías, él sabía que no toda la población lo odiaba, solo algunos, los demás le perdonaron y sabían que ayudo al gran héroe de konoha.

Caminando al lugar planeado pensó.

 _El héroe de konoha, que bien se escucha , Naruto, lograste que te reconocieran eso es lo que querías, debes estar muy feliz , pero porque esas caras de poca emoción a veces ... –_ algo lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando Logro visualizar a Ino en la entrada.

-Ino, Shikamaru , Hola.-Saludo un poco calmado , como no emoci nandoce , pero saludo.

Los chicos reaccionaron y se sorprendieron.

-Wooo Sasuke ¿como has estado? ¡Que bien te ves!- dijo una Ino bastante emocionada casi tirando la baba por ese chico .

-hola Sasuke, hace tiempo ¿eh? –Shikamaru dijo en poco aburrido.

Platicaron de cosas sin importancia, Sasuke trataba de llevarles el argumento aunque era de pocas palabras y muchas preguntas contestaba con monosílabos, que iba a saber el de lo que paso en la aldea en casi 2 años.

Entraron al restaurante y tomaron asiento, mientras los demás iban llegando se saludaban y recibían a Sasuke con una sonrisa lo que le extraño al azabache, ya después lo ignoro.

Llego Naruto vistiendo unos jeans y una playera negra de algodón, algo cómodo y casual, a lo que Sasuke no perdió de vista, - _que bien se veía en esa ropa_ –pensó ...

Todos pidieron carne, Chouji pidió 8 raciones y todavía pedía más, la mayoría ya eran mayor de edad por lo que pidieron unas bebidas alcohólicas suaves solo para acompañar la carne, la conversación cambiaba a cada rato, empezaban hablando de la juventud de Lee y terminaban en una conversación de moda- ninja de las chicas que se encontraban ahí , a lo que los chicos solo sonreían disimuladamente , a Sai se le escapaban algunos comentarios pervertidos e Ino le golpeaba disimuladamente .

-Delisioosooo! - dijo el rubio, a lo que los demás sonrieron.

-jajaja tienes razón Naruto , creo que pediré más , no hay manera que pierda ante ti – decía Chouji que obviamente levaba mas, aunque , pensó de alguna manera que perdería .

-Ehhh no puede ser , mesero otra ración para cocinar .-contesto a la apuesta que comenzaba entre ellos.

Sasuke solo veía y le dio un poco de risa, después de todo , Naruto no había cambiado con sus amigos.

-Jaja .. – exclamo.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo sorprendido .. era cierto lo que acababan de ver A SASUKE UCHIHA ¿riéndose? Hasta Naruto que estaba comiendo lo volteo a ver

-Sa Sasuke, tu acabas de reír?-Dijo , al mismo tiempo que en su mente.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y no pudo evitar sonrojarse a lo bajo, nadie lo notó.

-Bueno , es que ya comieron demasiado y siguen , es por eso que ...-todos lo seguían viendo que rayos les pasaba..

Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco apenado.

-Jaja vamos Sasuke come mas, o te ganare tebayo- Naruto apoyo su mano en el hombro del azabache.

-cierto, cierto, yo las cocino, coman. -Dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa que de repente tenían todos muy alegres al ver que Sasuke si había cambiado un poco, al parecer mostraba sus emociones un poco más y eso les agrado.

-Y ¡bien! Brindemos por el presente, el pasado es pasado, a concentrarnos en nuestro futuro-decía lee un poco bebido , aunque solo había tomado como 3.

-¡SALUD! – respondieron todos y tomaron de sus bebidas

Todo siguió tranquilo, de repente una que otra pregunta a Sasuke como que , ¿que comía ? si se bañaba y cosas sin importancia , la mayoría no preguntaba cosas del pasado . El noto que lo dicho por Lee hace rato iba para no guardar rencores hacia el , así que le agradeció con la mirada.

Finalmente acabaron todos, pidieron la cuenta, decidieron separarla ya que no pagarían raciones extra de Naruto y Chouji. Se despidieron cada uno a su manera, Sakura al parecer quería acompañar a Sasuke a su casa pero el le respondió que pasaría a otro lugar, que era un poco tarde y ella debía ir a su casa , ella acepto un poco triste y se alejo .

Y ahí estaban Naruto y Sasuke, era como si esperaran que los demás se fueran para poder hablar, aunque ninguno de los dos acepto esa idea y solo lo ignoraron .

-Creo que comí demasiado-tebayo -mientras se sobaba la pansa – no volveré a competir, y yo todavía tenía planeado pasar a comer a Ichiraku..

Sin darse cuenta Sasuke lo siguió , como si supieran a donde ir.

–Idiota es porque te dejaste llevar y comieron demasiado –vio para arriba, ya era tarde y la luna estaba hermosa , sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en alto .

Naruto solo se sorprendió y vio la cara de Sasuke viendo hacia el cielo, a lo que no pudo evitar verlo con detenimiento, si había cambiado daba una sensación como si siempre vieran sido amigos, ese cabello azabache, unos ojos tan oscuros , tiene cierto parecido a ... Un rostro se le vino a la mente , de ese chico que había conocido hace poco tiempo y solo eso basto para aprender muchas cosas .

-Si tienes razón , la luna es muy linda .-contestó

 _¡Y ahí esta!-_ dijo Sasuke mentalmente- _esa mirada de Naruto otra vez , esos ojos celestes que ven a través de la luna , Se ve como un niño hace unas horas y ahora hasta habla como todo un adulto_.

-Oye Sasuke! , me alegra verte bien, pensé que saldrías un poco triste y necesitarías de mis consejos para no verte tan antisocial –sonrió -. Pero me equivoque, sabes te ves genial sonriendo ¡amigo!- recargo su mano en su hombro , a lo que el azabache se sorprendió –no te dije esto jeje , pero :

 _-¡Bienvenido a casa!_

Sasuke se sorprendió y paro la caminata de ,quien sabe a dónde iban .

-Eh vuelto , gr Gracias –maldita sea que me pasa , porque tartamudeo , y encima le respondí su bienvenido..

-Jajá, que es eso tu ...,tú te estas... ¡¿sonrojando?! – Naruto de repente buscaba la mirada de Sasuke que movió el rostro un poco para abajo para ocultar –¡que lindo! –como todo un adulto jugaba un poco cuando de repente sintió un golpe en la cara.

-Auch! Teme! Por qué me pegas?

-Te lo mereces –Sasuke siguió con la caminata dejando a un Naruto desconcertado

Al parecer cierto Uchiha tenía algunas respuestas tsunderes, pensó el ojiazul sonriendo para sí mismo y continuo con la caminata , que ahora ya se sabía a donde iban .Se dirigían hacia el terreno Uchiha .

Sasuke pudo ver su casa.

¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta hacia dónde iban? , que Naruto me estaba yendo a dejar como una chica ¿o qué? Querrá pasar a esa casa que, si es mía , pero le resultaba extraño decir "mi casa" cuando ni siquiera llevaba un día ahí .

 _No le ofreceré nada , porque no eh comprado nada y ni siquiera lo dejare pasar , por qué , Además decir LINDO, a un hombre que le pasa_. – casi le iba a reclamar cuando Naruto dijo:

-Bueno, aquí nos despedimos Sasuke, solo quería ver cómo era tu casa jajá , es mejor que la mía -.-

 _Ya lo sabía de todas maneras Le dieron toda una casa para el solo y a mi nada :c.-_ pensó el rubio

-Por supuesto, soy un Uchiha no me darán cualquier cosa – lo miro con ojos y una sonrisa de superioridad, como una pequeña venganza por lo de hace rato –pobre de ti , otro día te invitare a pasar y podrás ver cosas que a lo mejor no conoces .

-¡Pff! Lo egocéntrico nadie te lo quita, bye bye . – Naruto se alejó de ahí despidiéndose con la mano para después guardarlas en ambos bolsos de su pantalón.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír y ver como se alejaba, aunque había algo extraño , no quería despedirse todavía quería seguir platicando , fue muy poco tiempo, casi 2 años y solo platicaron de la luna , le dijo bienvenido y ya , sin duda tenía que aprender a hacer nuevas conversaciones , quería saber que hizo Naruto en ese tiempo muchas cosas más . Solo se resignó y entro a su casa , sin duda alguna tendría que hacer un viaje para ver cómo habían quedado las aldeas y ver que había de nuevo , le diría a Naruto que fuera con el.

...

En otro lugar.

Un rubio ojiazul caminaba con una mirada un poco solitaria, volteo a ver al cielo y no pudo evitar volver a pensar que de verdad era hermosa , a su mente vino como Sasuke la observaba detenidamente.

- _De verdad tiene cierto parecido a él, aunque solo físico ¿quien diría que te volvería a recordar Rin ¿Dónde estarás ahora y con quién? , no es que importe ._

Naruto entro a su departamento y encendió uno de los regalos favoritos de la gente de la aldea, un reproductor de música, todo cambio en el ya no estaba ese rostro sonriente que poco antes se había despedido de Sasuke , sentado en el piso recostado a su cama escuchaba la melodía perdido en sus pensamientos .

 _¿Porque no puede ser perfecto?_

 _Este amor ni siquiera es real_

 _¿Porque no lloro por ti?_

 _El amor estaba muerto desde el principio.._

 _No te quiero_

 _No te necesito_

 _Te olvidare_

 _No importa_

 _Estaré por mi cuenta_

 _Escribiendo nuestra canción_

 _Somos perfectos_

 _Te amo_

 _No, ¡todo está mal!_

 _¿Porqué no te has ido?_

 _Sé que no eres así de fuerte_

 _no me escuches , siempre estaremos_

 _ **Tan perfectamente Felices**_ _..._

-Que buen letra ...Si tan solo fueras diferente y no me hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste _**Rin**_ , ahora no puedo amar. -Exclamó Naruto .

❄️😊

Gracias por leer .


	3. Misión, recuerdos , mi pasado

**Pov. Naruto**

-Que buen letra ...Si tan solo fueras diferente y no me hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste **_Rin_** , ahora no puedo amar.

...

Aunque en realidad no me hizo nada, solo yo lo tome enserio, cuando desde el principio el solo jugaba, ni se si lo quise, no se puede llegar a querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo, solo sé que cuando se fue realmente no pude decirle nada ni detenerlo porque ¿yo también estaba jugando cierto? Ese día solo buscaba algo para matar la curiosidad y lo encontré. Así como los que conocí después ya no pude sentir nada. Él se llevó mi primera vez con un chico y creo que ni lo supo aunque ya no importa, nada.

Todavía lo recuerdo, siempre tan frio, tan estoico, creo que fue su parecido a él lo que me llamo la atención desde el principio o las copas que llevaba encima, diría que el cigarro pero el cigarro no embriaga jajá , no fumaba pero Shikamaru me introdujo en eso , más bien fue mi curiosidad y le quite unos entonces practique solo y "tan tan " solo cuando me sentía ansioso lo hacía ya después solo cuando lo recordaba . 

**Flash back**. 

Habían pasado unos 3 meses desde que Sasuke fue llevado a cumplir su castigo, estaba aburrido todo el día había ayudado a Kakashi-sensei a unos documentos de la aldea de que también tenía que aprenderme para el próximo "examen" según , desde unas semanas antes le había dicho a sensei que quería ir a una misión , pero antes tenía que aprender todo acerca de donde iría a la misión ... al final fui enviado a una misión a el pequeño país de la cascada , tenía que presentarme y preguntar acerca del gobierno , los puestos y ayudaría un tiempo con documentos enviados desde konoha para elegir al nuevo gobernante de ahí .

Llevaba ahí 3 días y quería regresar , las personas eran un poco antisociales y serias me daba un poco de cosa estar ahí, por lo mismo de que tomaban muy enserio todo, tenía que permanecer serio aunque con las chicas que me ayudaban algunas veces si nos reíamos de algunos errores que cometía, lo siento , no es mi culpa no servir para documentos y ser tonto .

Termine y tome camino a mi departamento, me habían advertido que este país estaba un poco lleno de promiscuidad, bares y si ...  
Por donde sea que pasaba caminando hacia mi departamento de alojamiento veía letreros y entradas poco decentes , con razón cuando vine con Ero-sennin no me dejaba salir y estuve en los paisajes hermosos entrenando , ni cuenta de esto , si entrenando , yo solo , ya veo por qué nunca estaba jajá.

Estaba perdido en esos pensamientos cuando veo un gran bar-antro , al parecer muy popular lleno de gente , de dos pisos , se veía muy Coool , entonces como nunca , se me ocurrió entrar , alomejor buscaba matar mi aburrimiento , no pensar en esa persona o solo quería ver qué tipo de aventuras podría tener ahí , en realidad , no sé , pero algo me llamaba y entre , sé que faltaba poco para tener 18 pero no importa , ya sabía fumar :v .

Que ambiente tan agradable , no como el exterior todos sonreían muy alegres , sonreí por naturaleza y hice lo mismo que una agradable señorita había hecho poco antes .

-Un whisky en las rocas por favor.  
El señor joven, me volteo a ver y sonrió

-Entiendo, de cual quiere tengo Old Pulteney , glen alba

¡¿Eh eh!? Me empezaba a poner nervioso, no tenía idea.  
Ya no dije nada por la interrupción de la misma señorita que me había servido de ejemplo al pedir.

-Vamos John! Deja de jugar con él, dale lo mismo que yo.-le dijo

-Jaja aquí tienes.- Me pasó un vaso el bartender .

-Gracias. -Le dije a la agradable chica y al señor mientras reía nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que le pague.

-De nada, soy Shirai y tú? Parece que no eres de aquí-se presentó

-Naruto , en realidad no , es la primera vez en este lugar-tteba .-¡mierda! exclame en mi mente , estaba tratando de no decirlo .

La chica me miro y se río.

-Jajaja eres muy tierno platiquemos mientras tomamos nuestros whiskys , te pareces mucho a mi primo ...cuando . ..

Esa chica sí que hablaba , me conto de toda su familia creo en menos de 10 minutos , aunque fue agradable ,tenía 19 años y pronto cumpliría 20 tenía algunos problemas con sus padres por eso siempre estaba en las calles , pero nunca se deprimía y siempre sonreía por que se divertía mucho con extraños como yo , en una de esas platicas me dijo que le gustaban las chicas me sorprendí pero no le tome importancia a lo mejor , porque en ese bar donde en todos los lugares y en cada esquina se besaban de todo , hombres con hombres , mujeres con mujeres , raros con raros ...¿qué tipo de lugar era?

Después de 1, 2 , 3 vasos estábamos bailando y decía puras tonterías aunque ella igual y nos reíamos de algo ,aunque no sé muy bien que , otros chicos se juntaron y todos bailando y tomando , como todos unos adultos.

-Jajaja Naruto! Me caes muy bien, vamos a embriagarnos todos los días mientras estés aquí!-Me dijo Shirai

-Jaja okey! Pero tú ..pagash mañana-tebayo-

-¿Escucharon Todos? mañana paga Shira! .-decía una rubia que estaba con nosotros.

Si ...¡ya estaba mareado! se supone solo era prueba, no mañana y menos ¡todos los días!

Todo fue bien aunque algunos chicos me volteaban a ver de una forma extraña a lo que Shirai me pegaba con su codo diciéndome "le gustaste" , se me ponían los bellos de punta ,bebimos demasiado , me dijo que la acompañara a vomitar un poco afuera y fui , en realidad no podíamos caminar bien y íbamos empujándonos .

-Aquí está Bien, ahhg! Agarra mis cosas.-empezaba a vomitar

\- Te ...espero ...allá  
Qué asco, me aleje un poco si seguía viendo vomitaría con ella , saque un cigarro y empeze a fumar , estaba realmente mareado , ya ni podía prenderlo , prendía y el fuego estaba en otro lado , cosas de la vida.

Cundo lo vi , saliendo del mismo lugar donde estaba yo hace unos minutos , se paró en la esquina contraria a fumar también .

Con esa cara de pocos amigos, me dieron tantas ganas de platicar con él, media como 1.69 diría que unos centímetros menos que yo, ojos negros, aunque a lo mejor por la noche los veía tan oscuros y cabello corto oscuro con tez blanca aunque no tanto como Sasuke, si no , tanto solo poco.

Sin darme cuenta que lo estuve viendo por algunos minutos, después reaccione y me ruborice un poco ¿se habrá dado cuenta?

Me volteo a ver y me sonrió sexy , si bastante sexy .. Me acerque a el como si me hubiera dicho "ven" ... si estoy bastante idiota.  
Maldito alcohol.

-Que bonitos ojos tienes, por aquí , ya no hay como los tuyos.-dijo

\- ...-No le conteste , digo ni tiempo me dio .

Agarro mi cabello y hizo algo que me sorprendió, me beso.

Un beso apasionado sin castidad, metió la lengua y no quise quedarme atrás igual lo bese, fue el beso más tardado, o eso me pareció, estaba tan entrado en eso, en ese momento creo que hasta parecía que tenía maestría besando , lo arrincone con las pocas fuerzas que tenia en esa esquina , era delicioso , pero me disguste cuando se apartó lentamente .

-Tienes muchas energías , nos vemos mañana .. , si es que nos encontramos -se acercó a mi.-Me invitas algo .  
Lo dijo en mi oído, mientras se marchaba dejándome ahí con un escalofrió, era tan sensual. no sé si fue por ser la primera vez que besaba así o en verdad era bueno en eso , pero si un beso se sintió así como será lo demás ... me sonroje al pensar en esas cosas , maldita Shirai por meterme ideas raras! Cierto, ¿donde está?...

Regrese a buscarla, bebimos otro rato, cantamos, quede completamente perdido, solo recuerdo que la deje quedarse en mi apartamento y nos quedamos completamente dormidos hasta el siguiente Día.

-Que dolor! Mi cabeza va a explotar-tebbayo-Empezaba a abrir los ojos

-Buenos días , son las 10:00am , hice un poco de desayuno como agradecimiento por dejarme quedar , ire a trabajar Naruto-san.

-Buenos días , no te preocupes , las 10? Quiero dormir maaaas...-estaba muriendo , solo literalmente

-Jajaja duerme , no sé si tengas algo que hacer , nos vemos y no SE TE OLVIDE LO DE ESTA NOCHE , BYE BYE!

-Que escandalosa...-guarde silencio un momento , cuando pensé en lo que había dicho antes .

.

-¡QUEEEE!? Las 10 maldición tengo que ir a seguir la misión, los papeles ! , mierda donde está todo? .

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude, llegue tarde , solo me disculpe y todo normal , me sentía un poco nervioso , ahora que lo pienso , ¿ qué rayos había hecho ayer?

Yo mismo me respondí como tonto.

Baile.  
Tome .  
Deje quedar a una desconocida que me cayó bien en mi cuarto.  
Me emborrache todavía más con gente aún más desconocida.  
Bese a un chico, sexy, borracho y todavía peor quede con hacer las mismas cosas el día de hoy.  
Jaja muy bien Naruto , hiciste una buena lista .  
Debo estar enloqueciendo... aunque no fue tan mal, esos son los placeres de los ninjas que me menciono mi mama.

-Mama perdóname-Tebbayo

Al menos en las mujeres no eh caído, oh ¿Shirai cuenta? No creo. Lo poder ver hoy a esos ojos negros y sonrisa sexy... Tengo que apurarme a terminar esto e reunirme con Shirai.

Asi de fácil fue seguir la corriente.

Me encontré con Shirai ahora ella me enseñaría las bebidas , había prometido que me volvería sabedor y nadie me engañaría cuando fuera a otro bar , pedimos y pedimos , yo solo estaba pendiente a ver si el llegaba , "el" por qué ni su nombre sabia .

-Prueba ahora esto es Te-qui-la! Cuidado porque es fuerte, si eres hombre te los tomas solos con limón! Como yo hmp!

-jaja quieres ver? , lo agarre y me lo tome después el limón imitándola a ella

-muy bien! Qué tal? , me sorprende pensé que serias una linda niña Naruto - me retaba con la mirada

-Woo que sabor cof cof , esto me ahoga-tebba

-Quiero otro igual – le seguía el juego, esta chica de verdad parecía chico me llevaba tan bien.

-Jonh! Véndeme toda una botella de tequila!

-Jaja , no la vamos a terminar , creo que deberíamos compartir con ..

-NO no! nada, no trates de huir jajá , solo nosotros! Naruto, por cierto ese chico de ayer, no creas que no me di cuenta, mientras me daba codazos

-¿El que bese mientras vomitabas bien lindo?-le dije

-Cállate algo tenía la bebida, sin ofender jonh –que aunque ni escuchaba solo rio a lo lejos – si ese , te vi entretenido no pude evitar emocionarme ¿lo veras hoy?

-No creo , dijo que hoy alomejor , pero no es que quiera algo con el ya sabes – me ruborice un poco – no se mucho de esas cosas – dije un poco más bajo.

-Awww! Jajá era bastante guapo, anímate y podrás llevártelo a la cama con unas copas, se ve fácil

-hay si tú! Muy experimentada, y ¿qué? Llevármelo a la ... la cama ¡pervertida!-Está chia me daba un poco de miedo .

-No me digas que no quiere jiji , ayer querías desvestirlo ahí mismo – puso cara pervertida y malvada a la ves.

-C claro que no .-le dije poniendo un puchero

-Naruto ...-me miró sería

-Bueno , solo poquito , pero solo porque algo me llamo la atención , de todas maneras no se mucho de esas cosas.

-No me digas e ..eres virgen?- eso ultimo me lo pregunto al odio un poco sonrojada.

-Si , ¿algún problema?

-¡Enserio! ¿no me mientes jajá!? Pues ve a perderla con él , me vieras dicho antes ,te dejaría perderla conmigo sabes :3

-Noooo! Tonta!-No me lo imaginaba eso .

-jaja es una broma, hay una chica que me gusta – volteo a ver, como si la buscara- estaba ayer con nosotros , ahora ah esperar que venga la princesa y le quite la virginidad a Naru!

Emocionada dijo otra de sus locas ideas  
– Oye! ¿Me dejas gravarte? es que dos chicos ardientes! Waaaa no podría, mi mayor sueño!

-Ni lo sueñes! Y nada de eso pasara ¿ok?

Asi seguimos por un tiempo, hasta que lo vi entrar , parece que me vio.

-Ahí viene! –dije nervioso, aunque con los tequilas que llevaba ni lo sentía.

-Vamos ve por el tigre! Sigue los pasos que te dije , no estés nervioso –me aventó Shirai con un codazo y me aleje de ella.

-Hola, así que si nos encontramos de nuevo ¿eh?-Me dijo

\- Hola, soy Naruto ¿quieres beber algo?-Claro , como soy ahora experto en bebidas.

-Sí, gracias señor "buen besador". -Me dijo eso mientras me sonreía – me puedes decir Rin.

-Jajá – reí nervioso, siempre con esas sonrisas sensuales , este tipo.- Rin igual tu besas muy bien. Mejor que yo.

-Quien sabe, la practica hace al maestro- se acercó a mí y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello ¿no es así Naruto?

-Así es – Lo bese, en ese momento se fue a la mierda todo, solo quería tenerlo debajo de mi - tu podrías ser mi maestro –le susurre.

-como tú lo desees –se relamió los labios – no creo que lo quieras hacer aquí mismo jaja

-...-lo había arrinconado sin darme cuenta en uno de los sillones – no creo que se permita, vamos a otro lugar-le recomendé

Nos levantamos, busque a Shirai y le dije que me iba, ella todavía me suplicaba que la dejara gravarme, la tuve que alejar y decirle que se calmara, me repitió algunas cosas que tenía que hacer con los chicos y me dio una loción que estaba en su bolso ¿Porque que ella tenía esas cosas? .. no sé , tampoco quiero saberlo.

-Lo más seguro es hacerlo en un hotel naru :3 , mañana me cuentas .-me dijo

Solo afirme y seguí

-Vamos – le dije a Rin mientras volvía a mi semblante un poco más tranquilo que tenía cuando platicaba con el.

Desde ahí supe que estaba haciendo mal, ¿por qué tenía que fingir cuando estaba con él? ¿Yo no era así de tranquilo, con esa aura de seguridad? Oh alomejor si lo era en esos casos no lo sabía, fue la primera vez y estaba pasando tan rápido y como si fuera tan normal que daba miedo, no había amor, solo atracción y seducción por parte de él , cuan fácil fue llevarlo a un hotel.

En ese momento nada importaba

Solo nosotros entrando al hotel

El desvistiéndose, con cierta maestría en la cama

-Ven Naruto –me dijo, sensualmente mientras se mordía los labios sentándose en la cama con solo una bata

Me acerque y lo bese tan fuerte, tan apasionado, lo aprisione a mí con una de mis manos, en mi mente pasaba cierta persona que descarte inmediatamente.

Con la otra lo tocaba como a un juguete nuevo, él se dejaba.

-ah ah , no me muerdas!, duele un poco ¡mmh!-Dijo

-Perdón, tienes unos labios suaves por eso.- me estaba dejando llevar por mis deseos eso era lo que pasaba.

-Jaja pareces un niño pequeño, está bien esta noche soy todo tuyo, has lo que quieras .

Parece que lo que hacía estaba bien, el estaba gimiendo y lo disfrutaba.  
Tocaba sus pezones, ya la bata que traía estaba tirada en el piso, el me fue quitando la mía lentamente y quedamos los dos desnudos.

-ah ah asi mmmh!

Lentamente agarre su parte, que estaba muy necesitada, la masajee lento ,así como lo besaba y mordía lentamente su pierna al verlo tan excitado , me excitaba aún más , saque la loción que Shirai me había dado y empezó a masajear con un poco en la mano su entrada.

-mmm , ahh! Se siente bien Naruto!- ante ese comentario le sonreí bajo, la habitación estaba un poco oscura.

-Lose , se sentirá mejor.-creo

Moví mis dedos dentro de el , fue bastante fácil , me di cuenta que obviamente no era su primera vez , no sé por qué , pero sentía que podía ser rudo y sin compasión metí mi miembro , gimió fuerte , se me escapaban unos rugidos de placer, después de unos minutos me detuvo y cambiamos de posición , el me monto , se movía muy bien lento y rápido después.

Joder que era esto, el placer, el alcohol, todo era genial, el gimiendo debajo y arriba de mí .

Así lo conocí, desde esa noche, casi todos los días después de ayudar y terminar con mis obligaciones de la misión iba a ese bar, también conocí otros que me llevo Rin, aunque no podía llevar a Shirai ahí, eran clubs "extraños" , por no decir BDS .  
La veía a veces , días bailando con su nueva linda novia rubia.

Él y yo solo hablábamos poco, nuestra relación se basaba en SEXO, no me queje, se sentía bien y estaba aprendiendo a cómo hacerlo sentir bien. Aunque nos quedáramos en un hotel y pagáramos la tarifa de 12 horas él no se quedaba a dormir así como terminábamos se iba con su sexy sonrisa. Me dejaba hacer prácticamente lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, lo tome, una vez , dos veces , perdí la cuenta , así como mi cordura. Me di cuenta que el usaba drogas cuando me invito una, al parecer el sexo con eso se sentía de lujo. Me negué al principio, aunque el siempre lo uso, ya con el alcohol diario y en grandes cantidades tenía suficiente -.

Está bien, después de todo el buscaba sexo, yo no tendría por qué negarme, pero algo en mí no estaba bien, cada que lo tomaba era diferente, en mi iban naciendo ciertos sentimientos confusos, muchas veces vi como el tenia moretones que yo no dejaba, me enojaba, pero no podía decir nada, no tenía derecho, él nunca me dijo que le pertenecía y algo en mi tampoco quería que el fuera mío.  
Con esas nuevas sensaciones sentía como iba madurando cada vez más, aprendí a mentir, fingir, a seducir hombres y mujeres.

Hasta que un día, después de 4 meses de estar en ese país, con esa doble vida, me dejo, Si , el me dejo , ahora lo agradezco.

Estaba en bóxer fumando en la ventana sentado, acabábamos de hacerlo , como siempre.

-Naruto, creo que no nos volveremos a ver.- mientras se vestía en la cama

-¿Eh? ¿Por ...qué?-dije

-Tengo que casarme con una chica y primero tengo que dejar a mi actual novio.

-¿Tenías novio?...-así que si tenía y aparte se acostaba con migo y otros.. ¡Que sucio!que asco, no me dijo nada .

-Sí, lo tengo y lo quiero, aunque nuestra relación no va bien.- se puso de pie y dejo algo de dinero en el buro – Fue divertido, se sintió muy bien, igual cariño –con sus dos manos se acercó a mí y me beso suavemente- ya no nos volveremos a ver, y si nos vemos o encontramos solo sonreiremos y haremos que no me conoces tu a mí , ni yo a ti.

-...-  
En ese momento sentí que algo se rompía, si , él , era un fácil, dormía con quien sea, pero , le había agarrado mucho cariño , como es posible que la gente tenga sexo con desconocidos , Donde queda el sentimiento... Joder ¿me había enamorado?, o que me estaba pasando , no pude lograr nada , baje la mirada.

-Hasta Nunca Naruto, cuídate- lo dijo sin ninguna facción de tristeza, mientras cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-Hasta nunca Rin- sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas bajaron por mi mejilla, ¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué?! Maldición , como pude , solo era un juego , el que siempre se entregara a mí y confundirlo con amor.. Que ERROR.  
 _Duele..._

Ese día me emborrache, llore como nunca con Shirai...pasaron unos días.

-Vamos Naruto, anímate no puedes seguir así, tienes muchos amigos, me tienes a mí .-me decía

Tenía que animarme, tiene razón tengo muchos amigos, tengo a Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru , todos ellos , me esperan en mi aldea .Aunque ellos no sepan lo que eh estado haciendo . En un mes estaré allá comiendo ramen un iruka-sensei y todo estará normal como siempre.

-Tienes razón, tendré que regresar, y ¿sabes qué? Algún día te invitare ah comer el ramen más rico del mundo!-tebba  
No es que ya no me importara , es que en si Shirai no sabía cosas que Rin me hizo hacer , pero , la quería , no podía lastimarla y si se enteraba se enojaría .

-Bien, es una promesa, mientras a divertirnos el tiempo que te queda aquí , veras que hare que te olvides de ese mal nacido .- decía mientras emocionaba me abrazaba- hare que conozcas ah tantos chicos amigos míos.

-Jaja , okeeey .-le dije

.  
.

Transcurrieron las últimas semanas en el país de la cascada, conociendo a varios chicos lindos y coquetos, aunque nada serio, ahora era Yo quien no le interesaba tener algo más que conversación y si era posible sexo.  
El nuevo gobernante del país, había puesto algunas reglas en los bares , y los traspasaron a un solo lugar todos , así los niños y la población central no se veía afectada en las noches con tanto alboroto y eso me parecía genial y lo justo , pero enserio... ¿tanto papel para eso?

..

-Jamás te olvides de mí Naruto idiota, entendiste?-Me decía Shirai , con unas lágrimas en su rostro

-No lo hare, cuídate mucho y no te excedas , céntrate ya – mientras la abrazaba.

-No lo hare, mi novia no me lo permite ji ji –contesto alegre.

El ultimo día que estuve ahí me despedí llorando de Shirai, se volvió mi mejor amiga ¿Quién no? Con tantas cosas que pase por primera vez jajá, prometimos mandarnos cartas y si era posible visitarnos, estaban saliendo nuevas tecnologías al parecer podía llamar con un aparato.

...

 **Fin del flash back (súper largo)**

(Sonidos de pajaritos cantando )

-Ahh tengo sueño todabiaa-tebbayo , déjenme dormir .

La luz de la ventana de mi cuarto me molestaba, me dormí un poco tarde por estar fantaseando con la música y fumando, ahora tengo que bañarme para que se valla el olor y Kakashi-sensei no me regañe...-pensaba en silencio Naruto

Se escucha que tocan la ventana,se volteo y asusto cuando vio la ventana que se encuentra alado de su cama .

-Naruto,buenos días , el hokage me mando a decir que pasara por ti , tenemos que ir a su oficina – decía un azabache

-Espera, ..¡espera sasuke! , me meteré a bañar-tebayyo, ahorita te alcanzo.

Sasuke volteo a ver su cuarto de Naruto mientras el rubio se metía más dentro de su cuarto y noto unas colillas de cigarro, se le cruzaron unas dudas por su cabeza ¿Naruto fumaba? ¿Desde cuándo? , prefirió ignorarlas y esperar en unas bancas que estaban un poco cerca de ahí.

-  
❣❄️


	4. sentimientos extraños

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Naruto se encontraba listo, bañado, con ropa limpia y libre de humo, mientras un azabache lo esperaba en unas bancas cerca de su casa, le había dicho que Kakashi los había llamado.

Tenía ciertas dudas, ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei lo había llamado a él también? Si el hasta donde sabe, no podrá tener misiones hasta que pase los exámenes finales y de exámenes no quería saber nada, si así fue el anterior ¿Cómo serán los que vienen? Se preguntaba con cierto temor. Se acercó a Sasuke lentamente.

-Buenos días Sasuke! –Se puso un poco nervioso, al recordar que en la ventana se ve claramente su cuarto – necesitaba darme un baño, gracias por esperar-tebayo

-Tardaste mucho, llevo casi media hora aquí afuera –No entiendo por qué se baña, creo que se ve igual que siempre, lo volteo a ver, dándose cuenta de algo. – Andando, el hokage nos espera- Hoy Naruto estaba diferente.

Sasuke se levantó de donde se encontraba esperando y ambos tomaron el camino hacia la torre donde estaba el hokage, el clima en las mañanas era agradable un poco frio y fresco, por eso iban caminando tranquilamente.

-Oye, emm sabes ¿Para qué nos quiere?- se seguía el rubio preguntando el por qué él también debía de asistir, aunque no le desagradaba para nada dar una caminata matutina con Sasuke, quien varias veces volteaba a ver disimuladamente a Naruto.

-Ni idea, el Anbu que me vigila me aviso en la mañana- volteo a ver a Naruto nuevamente, ahora veía la ropa que traía en la parte baja.

-Ya veo, o...oye teme – se sonrojo un poco al seguir sintiendo esas miradas – ¿Qué tanto me miras ¿eh?-se vio a el mismo para ver si tenía algo al revés o que fuera extraño.

-Ni siquiera te estoy viendo dobe - respondió al darse cuenta que ni siquiera había disimulado-Es solo que rara vez usas ropa que no sea naranja.  
además le había llegado un olor, como algo extraño, mmm ¿dulce?

-Jajaja, tan bien me veo-tebba -se acercó de repente con una cara creída y a la vez de autoconfianza - no me digas ¿te enamoraste de mí?-rio a lo bajo

-Hmp! Ya quisieras – ¿Qué es ese maldito olor? Pensó mientras traspasaban algunas puertas – no te acerques tanto me pegaras tu idiotez- solo se le ocurrió esa respuesta, como preguntaba esas cosas ¿sin vergüenza? Al menos ya habían llegado a la puerta principal de la oficina.

-Que aburrida reacción – dijo naruto , mientras hacía un puchero.

En el momento que escucharon "Pasen", se dieron cuenta que en la oficina también estaba Sai parado enfrente del escritorio, al parecer también tenía que estar ahí y había llegado más temprano que ellos.

Los dos pensaron lo mismo, entonces Sasuke volteo a ver enojado a Naruto, como diciéndole "por tu culpa llegamos tarde", el rubio al ver la indirecta solo rio nervioso y desvío la mirada .

-Bien, ya están aquí –dijo Kakashi poniendo sus brazos juntos deteniendo su cara – Naruto, Sasuke, Sai –continuo – los eh mandado a llamar, porque necesito su ayuda ,y por el momento son los únicos ninjas que se encuentran en la aldea capacitados para esto y disponibles.

-Es...-no podría ser -¿una misión?- un rubio interrumpió con una gran sonrisa. Estaba realmente emocionado, no es que ame las misiones, pero el salir de la aldea un poco significa no estudiar por un tiempo.

Kakashi sabiendo el porqué de la alegre respuesta de Naruto, solo se resignó y decidió continuar y explicarles.

-Sí , es una misión , irán los 3 , necesito que hoy mismo salgan – su mano tomo una carpeta , la cual abrió y saco unas hojas que se las enseño a los 3 chicos enfrente de el –Sasuke , apenas saliste esto no es un castigo ni nada parecido , al contrario con esto puedes demostrar a la aldea que tus ideales han cambiado y no eres su enemigo-explicaba Kakashi a Sasuke , el cual solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza .

Kakashi en un momento repentino saco una carpeta y se las repartió -Esta persona es Sen Himura – voltearon a ver la hoja que les dieron, ahí había una foto del mencionado por Kakashi –Un trabajador temporal del departamento de investigación, al parecer solo trabajo ahí por busca de información. Ayer en la noche desapareció uno de los justos secretos que son guardados por konoha, Himura estuvo investigando secretamente en los documentos hasta saber dónde lo escondíamos, Todo nos dice que fue el, en realidad no sabemos qué tan peligroso es, por eso no podemos enviar a cualquier ninja-puso cara un poco más seria – Sai les será de mucha ayuda , podrá ubicarlo el vio como escapaba. – Suspiro de repente- Además el ambiente en donde esta persona se desarrolla no es apto para estudiantes.

-¿Lugar?-pregunto Naruto, un poco entretenido con la descripción del criminal.

-Lugares para adultos, bares, prostíbulos, drogas en todos lados – sonrió Kakashi

-Y.. ya veo - ¿Por qué Kakashi lo estaba viendo?.. Con esa sonrisa horrible...-eso suena aterrador-tebba-Disimulo , como si no hubiera visto esas cosas ya.

-La ultima ubicación que nos avisaron los Anbu que lo seguían es en –Naruto se tensó al pensar que sería en el país cascada , después de todo ahí bares y esas cosas que menciono sobran...-La villa oculta del sonido, se estaba quedando en uno de esos bares, trabajando de mesero-dio un gran suspiro al escuchar lo demás.

Sasuke solo veía las reacciones de Naruto.

Sorprenderse, suspirar , asustarse... ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese rubio?¿Quería ir al baño?

-A partir de ahí se los encargo, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke.

-Si- los tres asintieron y salieron de La Oficina del hokage.

Kakashi se quedó pensando si era correcto enviar a Sasuke con los otros dos, podía seguir un poco indeciso, después de todo acababa de salir de su castigo y podía ocupar estar oportunidad libre fuera de la aldea para huir, por eso tenía que ir Naruto, el no dudaría en seguirlo y hacerlo que regrese, además su alumno en todo ese tiempo había madurado y tenía un poco más de responsabilidad, es como matar 2 pájaros del mismo tiro.  
Sasuke ayuda a la misión y Naruto vigila que Sasuke no se escape, Mientras Sai es como mediador y ayuda en parte teórica al par.  
Pff ¿que hacía ahí ? Debería ser presidente de la ONU..(*ok , eso no existe aquí , solo me emocione )

...  
Afueras de palacio Hokage.

-Bien entonces vamos por lo necesario, nos vemos aquí en media hora Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun-decía Sai con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

-Okay, después de todo no puedo llevar esta ropa-dijo Naruto un poco deprimido, hoy había estrenado esa playera negra de remolino y ya tenía que quitársela –Tss!

Los 3 se dispersaron y se dirigieron a arreglar las cosas para el viaje.

Un Naruto con cara seria se encontraba en su cuarto metiendo cosas a su mochila.

-Unos kunai extra, cobija, ¿Qué más se llevaba en una misión?- se preguntaba el mismo.

Puede que se encuentre a gente conocida, después de todo la aldea del sonido está cerca del país de la cascada, mierda! , no queríaa iiir! , bueno si quería ir a un bar, a escuchar buena música etc. tenía ganas de salir, si no lo hubieran llamado hoy, de seguro después de estudiar y leer todos los libros que le había dado Shikamaru podía darse una escapada , como varias veces antes lo había hecho y tomar unos tragos en algún bar en las orillas de konoha por la noche, donde nadie lo conociera con algún jutsu de transformación.

Ah! Pero Sasuke está por aquí, él podía ubicar chacras a distancias lejanas, podría ubicarle y seguirlo , entonces verlo mientras liga y .. ¡PUM! Todos sus planes se irían al caño.

No es que Naruto trate de ocultarle estas cosas a los demás ¿verdad? Solo que no quiere que las personas importantes sepan esa faceta, podrían preocuparse de el y regañarlo. Hasta podrían decepcionarse, es como si tuviera un lado oculto y misterioso y eso le gustaba un poco, después de todo , todas las personas tenían secretos además a nadie le importaba . Aunque con Sasuke, no lo sabría, solo se asombraría, al imaginarse como sería su cara de sorpresa...

Rio a lo bajo - si seguía imaginando las caras que pondría Sasuke le darían más ganas de hacerlo enfrente de él , ah, ah pero no cosas pervertidas –Naruto se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos

"me refiero a tomar y un baile , jaja...¿Sasuke hará cosas pervertidas?¿será vir...NO!NO Naruto! No te imagines... -se dio unas cachetadas con ambas manos.

Aunque porque Kakashi-sensei me mandaría a mí, si casi no hay razón, Sasuke es poderoso, no creo que ese tipo le gane y Sai... aah ya veo – se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su sensei.

Tengo que vigilarlo ¿no es así?-pensó

"Él podría sentirse inseguro y volver a ser un ninja desertor y yo no se lo permitiría, bien que la misión empiece, y alomejor pase algo bueno hoy."

Después de sus dilemas y haber completado (llenado) toda su mochila de algunas cosas necesarias y otras no, como la cobija y su gorro de rana, también metió una cajetilla de cigarros hasta abajo, fumar no era considerada malo...Shikamaru lo hacía ¿Por qué el no?

Por qué mierda le preocupaba lo que Sasuke o Sai ¿pensaran de el? ¡A LA MIERDA! Metió dos cajetillas y se Fue en camino a encontrarse con los otros 2 .

Los dos chicos esperaban , en el mismo lugar donde se separaron y partieron a la salida de konoha , tenían planeado , de acuerdo a lo que Sai y Sasuke pensaban que tendrían que parar a la mitad del camino a descansar en la noche y al otro día seguir su camino y llegar a la aldea del sonido,.

Naruto no estaba tanto de acuerdo, el aguantaba toda la noche (y no haciendo eso "xxx") de camino, sin descansar así llegarían más rápido, pero Sai se negó tenían que estar con todas las energías al otro día por si había alguna batalla, al final solo lo acepto, tantas cosas que tenía planeadas según el para esta noche, pero bueno, mañana alomejor..., lo bueno que cerca de donde descansaban había un rio.

Llegaron a donde sería su primer parada , Naruto estaba hambriento , dejo algunas de sus cosas en el suelo saco su cobija , hacia un poco de frio , saco un ramen instantáneo , mientras Sai ponía el fuego entre unas rocas , Sasuke con maestría pesco unos peses , en el rio que estaba cerca , como si cada uno supiera lo que tenía que hacer se sentaron tranquilos .

\- Aah , hace frio –tebayo! –agarro entre sus manos la cobijita, estaba esperando a que el agua de su ramen estuviera listo.

-Si , lo hace – respondió Sai y con una sonrisa pregunto – Naruto-kun , ¿tú también vas a querer un pescado?

-No , no -hizo cara de asco -Eso se los comen ustedes – respondió enseñándoles a los otros 2 su ramen- ¡yo traje esto!

-¿Qué solo comes eso ?-dijo Sasuke con una cara de duda – No entiendo como no has muerto por solo comer esa porquería.

-Hey! No ofendas al ramen teme, Si sabe delicioso, además esto no mata- respondió mientras echaba el agua ya caliente a su recipiente de ramen, ahora ah esperar... como le molestaba esperar.

-Necesitamos hacer turnos para vigilar que no nos sigan, ni que tengamos una emboscada- dijo Sai interrumpiendo la futura pelea que se originaria por culpa de un ramen- falta una hora y media para la media noche– mordió el pescado que tenía en las manos – mientras acabamos... y saldríamos como a las 8 de la mañana.

\- Serán 3 turnos, 11pm-2am, 2am-5am, 5am-8am.-comento Sasuke, a lo que Sai asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale, yo el primero turno, para después dormir sin que nadie me despierte-tebba :3 – se levantó de repente.

-¿Ya acabaste?-pregunto un azabache, mientras abría los ojos de la impresión –Bueno yo el segundo turno, no pasa nada si no duermo- volteo a ver a Sai, ya que él era el único que no escogió, le tocaba el último.

-Tienes que comerlo rápido o se enfría teme- busco algo, que muy bien sabía que había metido cuando salió de su casa , y se lo metió a la bolsa- Igual que las personas - eso ultimo lo dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible

-¿Eh? Dijiste algo Naruto-kun- alcanzo a decir Sai, mientras Naruto tomaba camino hacia el rio

-No, nada-tebayo, me iré a vigilar de una vez, ustedes pueden descansar – salto y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

-...

Quedaron dos azabaches sentados y un silencio tomo el lugar a Sai se le ocurrió sacar unas notas que tenía guardadas, el título decía "como lograr una conversación exitosa" , de seguro le ayudaría en ese momento .

-y dime Sasuke-kun ¿tienes novia?- pregunto después de leer, embozando su mejor sonrisa y acercándose un poco.

-No tengo –respondió cortante, que preguntas más raras decía ese tipo.

-Ah.. Qué pena... ¿Pero hay alguien que te gusta?- volvió a preguntar .

-No, nadie – se levantó sacudiéndose un poco , este raro le daba mala espina - iré a ver qué hace Naruto antes de dormir- si se quedaba seguirían las preguntas extrañas y acercamientos.

En esos momentos se acababa de sentar Un rubio en un risco de unas rocas un poco lejos de donde se establecieron, tenía la vista perfecta hacia la luna, después de sobrepasar un tranquilo rio, con el chakra bien alineado para sentir por si alguien desconocido se acercaba.

Uff- exclamo después de sacar el poco humo que metía hacia sus pulmones .

Que tranquilo , que hermosa luna , tanta luminosidad entre la oscuridad – es perfecto para seguir fumando toda la noche , no es que sea un vicioso , al fin y al cabo solo son 3 horas , eh estado más tiempo perdido en mis pensamientos supongo , solo falta un poco de música y sería perfecto...

Bueno se puede arreglar... vamos a tararear una canción mmm con la palabra luna, pero que sea alegre...-decía Naruto , hablando con el mismo .

¡Ah¡ ya!¡Lo tengo!

-Tienes unos ojos que me invitan a probarte, piel de duraznillo, corazón de chocolate, alma de manzana, que me invita al paraíso...-turututú ¿qué más iba? Ah si si...

-Por qué te fuiste, Cuando es que volverás, que cosa me Diste que no te he podido olvidar ...

-LLEVAMEEE LLEVAME A LA LUNAA... LLEVAME , COMO TU NINGUNA...-jajá Parezco un tonto cantando esta canción , espero nadie me escuche...-Se decía , con cara de idiota.

Y si , alguien lo había escuchado...

-Así que... ahora ¿cantas? –le dijo un azabache que había escapado de las preguntas molestas de Sai , con las cejas alzadas a Naruto.

Desde que estaba en konoha Sasuke había notado que no han podido hablar con normalidad, quería arreglar eso y decirle lo importante que era Naruto para el , gracias a él , ahora está aquí ...le sorprendió verlo así ...

Un Naruto tranquilo, susurrando una canción al viento, con esos ojos recordando a quien sabe quién.

Exhalando humo con ese cigarro que era sostenido por esa mano vendada, porque se veía un poco...

¿Un poco triste?... ¿Quién lo puso así?

Tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, no sabía por dónde empezar así que soltó todo, bueno no todo, solo lo necesario.

 **Pov. Naruto**

Escuche de repente a unos pasos de mi.

...MIERDA! MIERDA! Esa voz.. Sasuke .. y estoy fumando , ok ok, Naruto tranquilo , has salido de peores , además estaba tan tranquilo aquí , no debería acercarme tanto a él , el ya tiene a...

-Si querías sorprenderme, lo hiciste –Paro su caminata, ya más cerca de donde estaba y se sentó - ¡Oh!el gran dobe cantante y experto fumador .-se burlo un poco.

-Jajá cállate teme! , no soy cantante –inhale un poco de mi cigarro ya casi extinto, tendré que sacar otro y prenderlo... me da un poco de pena -¿Quieres uno?- Le acerque la cajetilla que tenía guardada en mi bolsa derecha.

\- No...- La alejo con su mano - ¿Desde cuándo fumas ¿eh?- puso una cara de duda , como si quisiera leer mi expresión

-mm , me agrada el sabor y en momentos como estos – agarre otro y lo prendí , tenía ganas de reírme , el estaba observando cada uno de mis movimientos con una carita molesta .. Jajá que tierno. ..¿Tierno?

-No te pregunte si te agradaba , aunque al parecer si .. –volteo a ver las colillas - Cuando me fui eras el mismo Naruto de siempre, pero ahora esto, no me digas, ¿alcohol ,drogas?

-Pff jajaja-Mierda ,me puse nervioso, tranquilo naruto , solo está jugando.- solo es un cigarro Sasuke, no moriré-tebayo – Le avente un poco de humo a propósito – además mira que vista tan linda – le señale con mi mirada

-Tienes razón... -puso cara de querer comprender algo...

Entonces empezó a hablar, cosa que me sorprendió como nunca. En vez de sorprenderlo yo, creo que fue al revés...

-Puede que no mueras , por uno , pero si sigues así .. Escucha , sé qué.. –se estaba esforzando en hablar, todo un tsundere– No sé cómo decirlo , pero me cuesta trabajo- apretó uno de sus puños- , me prometí a mí mismo decir lo que sienta a las personas importantes para mi ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? –frunció el ceño, un poco sonrojado.

-C..Claro , continua – Oh dios mío , se me iba a parar el corazón en ese momento .. ¿Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo?, soy importante para el...

Aunque ya lo sabía , es mi mejor amigo y tenemos lazos desde la infancia que no podrá romper ... siempre ha estado aquí , en mi corazón , aunque no siempre cerca mío , el tiempo que estuvimos lejos y en diferentes caminos , aun lo sentía , era como entender su dolor y el porqué de sus acciones .. Por eso siempre le trate de explicar que estaba mal , ahora lo recuerdo , después de guardarlo dentro de mi ser.

-Así que – continuo, sacándome de mi anterior pensamiento, no aleje mi mirada de el – Quisiera que me contaras, si tienes problemas con algo – dio una mirada a mi mano que tenía mi cigarro – Tú me ayudaste en el pasado, así que puedes confiar en mi – volteo a ver la luna, tratando de ocultar su mirada-No importa lo malo que sea...

Uff- de repente suspiró aliviado de algo, como si todo lo que me dijo había estado guardado desde hace mucho y al fin lo había dicho.

-G ..gracias Sasuke, tu igual eres mi mejor amigo – respondí con tranquilidad, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo – tratare de contarte lo que pueda-tebayo – y ahí estaba otra vez mi muletilla, saliendo en los momentos más serios...

Me hace muy feliz que digas estas cosas, sabes que tu igual, cualquier cosa que te moleste o me quieras contar , yo sé que en la aldea va a ser un poco difícil adaptarte , pero te ayudare a que la gente entienda que eres una buena persona –Le sonreí cálidamente , porque siempre eh sabido que él es una buena persona , de buenos sentimientos , mejor que yo ..

Desde que empecé a conocer a todos los Uchijas me di cuenta, Itachi, Óbito, Madara... todos compartían la lucha por cumplir sus sueños y proteger lo que es importante para ellos.

-Gracias Naruto- embozo una media sonrisa, aunque desde que eh visto su cara nunca ha sonreído-

BA-THUMP (Sonido del corazón de nuestro querido rubio)

BA-THUMP...

¿Que fue eso?... mi imaginación , si eso es .. No me digas que esas son las consecuencias de fumar .. Estoy enfermo , me moriré.

-Oye Sasuke, creo que dejare de fumar tan seguido... -Mientras en pánico me sentía con las manos el pecho.

-Como tú quieras, tómalo de esta manera... apesta y tú no quieres apestar...-me señalo con las manos...

-S si eso creo, solo el ultimo, y hasta en una semana... ¿ok?-le señale como si el fuera el que tiene que seguir indicaciones

-A mi qué me dices, hazlo ¡tú!... no es mi vicio -respondió

-¿Qué? , Pero si ahorita estabas todo lindo ofreciéndome tu ayuda-tebba... –le reclame poniendo un puchero, sin darme cuenta que le había dicho, lo que desde hace rato estaba pensando, ..¡si! , que era lindo.

-L.. Lindo?!. – se sonrojo un poco...casi nada- Idiota, ¡soy hombre! - volteo la cara un poco enojado.

-Jajaja , Sasuke apenado-tebayo ¡!? – ¿enserio? No es un sueño...?

Este Sasuke tan lleno de luz e inocente, ¡me encantaba!, si sigue con esas reacciones, no querrá sacar mi lado sádico y molestarlo a propósito, ups creo que ya lo hice...

-Por cierto esa canción que cantabas ...- pregunto queriendo cambiar el tema...

-Ah .. Hablas de...

Y así continuamos hablando de trivialidades, pude vencer un poco del nerviosismo que tuve desde que regreso, no que por qué pero cada que lo tenía a mi lado, era un poco difícil conversar con él, ahora la cosa había cambiado, de vez en cuando en la plática pude sacarle cortas sonrisas.

Toda la madrugada estuvimos así, desde mi turno, sin darme cuenta nos pasamos al de él, hasta que Sai nos advirtió la hora, teníamos que descansar para el día siguiente y continuar la misión, la cual ya había olvidado desde que Sasuke empezó a hablar y poner esas expresiones nuevas para mí.

 **Fin- Pov.- Naruto.**

...

Era de mañana y cierto rubio le costaba despertar , tenía puesto un lindo gorro de una rana , color verde .. Al ver esto Sasuke y Sai no pudieron evitar reír en silencio.

Después de las pláticas nocturnas de ayer sentía que ahora estaba un poco más cerca de este nuevo Naruto , y estaba más tranquilo , pues pudo decirle que a partir de ahora contaba con el , un nuevo avance.. Solo faltaba aclarar algo que no lo tenía tan tranquilo, un nuevo sentimiento se apoderaba de su pecho cada que veía al rubio, supuso que era algo que se quitaría si lo ignoraba y eso hizo.

Se marcharon a la hora planeada hacia la aldea del sonido, ahora el problema era hacer un plan en el que, las personas no se enteren de que son ninjas de la hoja y descubrir si Himura se encontraba en algunos de los bares , tenían que hacerlo con cuidado ,en la tarde noche , pues cualquier error haría que este mismo huyese y hacerle el trabajo más pesado , el cual Naruto no quería , porque si huía , iría a el país de la cascada , el más cercano .. Y molesto de todos.

-Bien, estas seguro que puedes entrar Naruto-kun- decía un Sai dudoso por el plan que acababa de plantear el rubio

-Si no se preocupen, entramos Sasuke y yo disfrazados con el jutsu de transformación, seré mujer, así habrá menos sospechas –respondió convencido de su plan.

"Entramos los dos a el ultimo bar-nocturno que estuvo, tratamos de encontrar información de el con la gente que veamos, mientras Sai que ya lo conoce, observa desde fuera si sale, muy sencillo-tebayo" –repetía mentalmente Sasuke el plan de Naruto...

-Ok, pero ¿por qué tengo que entrar contigo?-no quiero hacer ese molesto jutsu junto a un Naruto mujer - no sería mejor que esperara afuera con Sai

-No-tebba, porque así nos dividimos adentro y es más rápido buscar- y así a escondidas puedo pedir un copa extranjera 3 ¡yeei!

-...-Bueno andando ..

Los dos se transformaron después de seguir el plan de Naruto, que ahora era una linda rubia acompañada de un guapo muchacho peli-negro no tan diferente al Sasuke casual, solo algunas facciones.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando entraron, la música a todo volumen, a lo lejos en una plataforma había pegados al piso unos tubos donde algunas mujeres bailaban y se exhibían sin pena alguna

Qué lugar tan... Vulgar... Pensó Sasuke

Genial, tiene doble piso..., más trabajo y más probabilidad de que Sasuke no se dé cuenta de cómo es "sacar información". Decía mentalmente Naruto, mientras con la mirada le avisaba a su compañero de misión que ya tenían que separarse.

-Hey, guapa , que te doy – dijo un mesero de repente a la rubia que se había acercado a pedir a la barra.

-...-lo volteo a ver Naruto, si, había encontrado su primera víctima , le sonrió abiertamente y puso una cara que había practicado con su antigua amiga oh ¡ qué recuerdos..!

Linda-inocente-peronovirgen

\- Una piña colada por favor- llamo la atención del joven- La verdad es que no conozco mucho el lugar, me preguntaba si tu...- otra vez la cara L. – podías decirme cómo funcionan las cosas , necesito un trabajo

\- -C claro señorita, alguien tan hermosa como usted, ¿no le gustaría trabajar aquí? – respondió el mesero

¡Sii! Mordió el anzuelo pensaba un ansioso Naruto – Me encantaría , aunque estoy huyendo de alguien...-dijo un poco aterrada –un hombre me acosa ...

\- -¡No puede ser! , aunque es imaginable – volteo a verle esos voluminosos pechos, que ahora tenía más cerca – como es esa persona, no se preocupe puede que parezca que entra cualquier gente, pero solo altos rangos tienen derecho de estar con nuestras trabajadoras.

\- -Es ..-un poco atemorizada- tiene el pelo color café oscuro , se llama Himura ... Sen, tuvimos una relación, después él se obsesiono demasiado conmigo cuando lo deje ... me da mucho miedo –apretó con sus pechos al pobre muchacho sonrojado.

\- YO! yo te protegeré, ese nombre me suena... -le respondió , el pobre sentía que se le iba el aire al sentir el contacto físico de la rubia

\- Nyaa! Muchas gracias!- pan comido. Dijo Naruto , ahora puedo pedir un cuarto y más copas ...claro no hace nada , a menos que lo emborrache tanto y se deje...NO! Necesito que me siga diciendo .. –lo.. lo conoces, dime que no por favor!

-Si , vino aquí .. , no estoy seguro , pero siempre pide una bailarina privada en una habitación del bar ...

Naruto no se dio cuenta que desde que entraron, cierto azabache en pánico, lo estaba viendo a lo lejos, entre miradas, con un poco de molestia.

 _¿Qué rayos hacia Naruto encimándosele a ese hombre?... está muy muy cerca... y que mierda se supone que tengo que hacer yo aquí , tengo que pedir.. pero ...¿que pido? ... a quien le hablo si todos están ocupados...-Pensaba_

¡Ese Naruto! ... ahora está más cerca...de ese

Seguía viendo enojado ,Mientras no se dio cuenta que a su alrededor tenía varias mujeres preguntándole y restregándosele de manera vulgar, al ritmo de la música..

-mmm que guapo, mírame bebe –le dijo una pelirroja tomándolo del rostro, quiso decirle que se alejara de el pero, era una misión... Él tenía que sonreír así como Naruto... maldito Naruto, ¿Cómo sabe hacer estas cosas?

-Emm , ¡¿Que quieres?- hizo una media sonrisa tratando de no sonar tan serio

-Eres muy guapo, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo ahora la compañera de la pelirroja

-Sa..- ¿Cómo me llamo?, un nombre falso... Un nombre con sa!- Satoru.

Bien todo genial, ahí estaba el presentándose como idiota a unas Putas, si eso eran, esa vestimenta y maquillaje pesado...lo decían

-¡Satoru! , dime no quieres subir a una habitación... -le ronroneo lo último -¿con nosotras?, te trataremos como cliente especial

-...-están muy muy juntas , que ascoo...no aguanto esto..-Himura, ¿conocen a Himura? –dijo de repente ante el contacto de su cuerpo con las otras dos.  
En su mente ya había hecho un plan alternativo , no sabía tratar con ellas ,si no le decían , las noquearía , usaría el sharingan en el baño y listo.

-Himura, si claro ese asqueroso hombre , nada que ver contigo-mordió sus labios –si subes con nosotros , te lo diré –Con una mano le toco una de sus nalgas...

Quiso dar un grito, pero se quedó mudo ¿desde cuando las mujeres son así de morbosas?

Nah... que se valla al carajo Naruto y su idea, YO LO ESPERO AFUERA ... se dio cuenta que Naruto ya no estaba en donde lo vio la última vez...

ESE USURATONKACHI, SE FUE A "ARRIBA" CON ESE ASQUEROSO HOMBRE...MAS IDIOTA NO PUEDE SER...

Se alejó bruscamente de esas mujeres ¿Que era esto que estaba sintiendo? porque Naruto se dejaba tocar por ese hombre y actuaba tan acostumbrado, ¡joder! estaba enojado y no sabía porque .

¿ _Dónde ESTAS dobe?.. -refunfuñaba_

Se metió en la parte de arriba con una de esas mujeres del brazo, ya que si no la llevaba no podría pasar, al parecer le agrado la idea a la chica porque iba contenta.

.

.

.

.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

La canción que está escuchando Naruto se llama "Sabor a chocolate" de elefante, no se , se me vino a la mente , estaba en mi cuarto pensando cuando vi la luna y dije , ¿Por qué no poner esa canción?.

Sasuke esta celosooo :3 , ¿Qué se encontrara en la habitación , cuando busque a Naruto ?

Los quiero mucho mucho, gracias por leer.

-Rinkae2-


	5. Celos y rencores

Un azabache con una vena anime en la cabeza se iba acercando a donde se encontraba Naruto, se paró en seco en la puerta de una de las habitaciones y escucho a lo lejos , si esa voz era Naruto .

-Ah ah , señorita usted es muy hermosa , si trabaja aquí de seguro ganara millones!-decía entrecortándose un peli café

Una rubia coqueta estaba arriba del mesero que desde hace rato tenia completamente engañado y copas más copa, ya le había dicho muchas cosas, la ubicación de Himura y hasta los horarios que frecuentaba el bar.

Lo que estaba haciendo ya no tenía que ver con la misión , lo que pasa es que en algunas conversaciones este chico resulto ser todo un manjar para jugar un rato .Lo tenía acostado en la cama que había en esa habitación , el chico estaba un poco nervioso , por no decir caliente y dejándose llevar por una dulce rubia.

-Vamos Saki-nisan, no seas tan atrevido sacando esos sonidos – sí, ni-san porque al parecer se excita si le decía así, rayos esto se le estaba yendo de las manos...

-D donde estas tocando – La rubia toqueteaba su pierna, mientras subía lentamente a su cara –Pa para!

-¿quieres que pare? – Puso un lindo puchero

–Pero –Continuo - yo pensé que ni-san estaba divirtiéndose –oh si , ahora sí , puso una cara de toda una pervertida que iba a comer a su presa , que tan fácilmente se dejó convencer...y si no importaba que tuviera el jutsu de mujer , podría al final de tanto al menos tocar el cuerpo de un hombre.

Se escuchó un estruendo que los asusto ah ambos, en ese momento sin moverse de sus posiciones voltearon a ver al susodicho que había detenido su "alegre juego" .

En la entrada un azabache con una linda mujer pelirroja del brazo entro gritando.

-¿NI-SAN?... – es ¿enserio? , Naruto está teniendo esa sucia conversación con ese mesero cualquiera-no , de seguro fue conducido por algún jutsu extraño del mesero , el dobe no es así , si eso debe ser –pensó asegurándose el mismo , ahora tenía que salvar a ese Naruto , disfrazado de esa linda rubia , para que al menos le diera explicaciones de que rayos estaba pasando.

-Sa ..¡Sasuke! –dijo la rubia que aún tenía una mano ubicada en la entrepierna del muchacho y la otra estaba bajándole el cierre ...

Oh dios... me escucho –Esto, no es lo que parece, yo... yo solo hablaba con él, ya encontré muchas cosas –se excusaba la rubia, aunque muy interiormente estaba decepcionado, tan divertido que iba, pero también esa cara de enojado de Sasuke, no está nada mal, le trae recuerdos.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto el muchacho a la rubia que ya estaba parada, reaccionando a todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Nada, que te interese –respondió con una sonrisa media falsa y tierna.

En una acción rápida con su mano noqueo al pobre chico que no se lo esperaba, solo callo lentamente, mientras la ojiazul lo agarraba para que no se golpeara en la caída. "que desperdicio, tendré que venir algún otro día, solo"- pensó con un ligero puchero, después decidió contestar a la cara de preocupación y ¿enojo? Que se traía Sasuke.

-No te preocupes Sasuke –volteo a ver a la chica que traía de la mano, ¡esa era la pelirroja que me dijo saki!-investigue lo necesario , al parecer vendrá aquí a buscar a la chica que tienes en tus manos , es su novia-¿Por qué este teme no quita esa maldita cara , ya me está dando miedo..

-Oh! Ya veo –agarro en un jalón a la chica, que no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando, la metió con él al cuarto y cerro fuertemente la puerta, cuando se quiso quejar, ya estaba completamente desmallada con el golpe que recibió en la nuca.

-¿ahora conseguir información tiene que ser así?-bufo un enojado Uchiha - este tipo está totalmente consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, que jutsu ni que nada... ¡joder!.. Lo estaba tocando, a ese desconocido...no sabía si esos sentimientos tenían nombre, pero se sentía tan enojado.

-¿Eh?- así que si lo escucho, ni siquiera sintió su presencia cuando se acercó por estar en su tonto juego, ahora... ¿Qué podría decir? Aunque espera... por que le tengo que dar explicaciones a este teme, y por qué esta tan enojado ¿Qué mierda le hice?-Teme, era necesario tranquilo, todo estaba bien incluso si no vieras llegado la información ya estaba lista dattebayo –

-¿te ibas a acostar con él?-pregunto el azabache con una tranquila calma, con los ojos rojos reluciendo su Sharingan, la voz y la expresión mostraba tranquilidad, pero con ver esos ojos de furia cualquiera diría lo contrario.

-NO!.. Solo estaba pasando el rato ¿vale? – Dijo el rubio que en una nube regreso a ser el ojiazul rubio y alegre que todos conocen , solo que este tenía unas cuantas copas de más-olvidemos eso , hay que preparar a la pelirroja antes de que llegue Himura a verla- trataba de ignorar esos insistentes ojos , que veían cada movimiento .

\- ... – Sasuke guardo silencio ante la respuesta , solo veía como acostaba en la cama delicadamente a la chica junto al mesero en esa habitación oscura , donde solo en la ventana entraba el sonido y poca luz del piso de abajo – solo pasando el rato ¿ha? .. Acostarse con alguien es pasar el rato

-...- Naruto no sabía que responder, ¿Por qué resulta tan malo para él?

-Bueno algunas veces, supongo –creo que lo había echado a perder, además ese tono y esos ojos rojos viéndolo ya lo estaban molestando; ¿pues qué se traía este?-Pero tú lo arruinaste, llegando como loco – volteo a verlo serio y ahora con un semblante enojado

-No sabía que eras ese tipo de idiota, Naruto – respondió el azabache recargándose suavemente en la pared de una de las esquinas de la habitación... ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? ahora si salían puras tonterías de su boca, tenía que calmarse, pero no podía –SI hubiera sabido que eras así, no interrumpo tu "juego" de mierda- hasta aquí se sentía el desagradable aroma alcohol.

-¿mierda?- respondió mas enojado, acercándose lentamente al Uchiha, todo estaba bien acaso ¿quería pelear? Si no viera llegado todo iría bien y estaría completamente alegre, ósea todavía que llegaba y le arruinaba su diversión, se enojaba y le hablaba como si fuera su mama, ya sabía que no estaba bien la manera en la que le respondió, por qué, no hay que jugar con las personas, pero, este niño con sus dejes de inocencia ¿quiere regañarme?

Naruto Puso su brazo acorralando al Uchiha, que ante esta acción solo se quedó inmóvil aun con los ojos que veían perfectamente en la oscuridad –Escucha teme, te vas por un tiempo , donde no sabes nada de mí y ¿me quieres regañar? no sé qué te tenga tan enojado, pero no tienes derecho a criticarme-tebba , si yo me quiero acostar con él, no es tu problema ,a menos que quieras suplir su lugar.-Estaba cerca , muy cerca , con la mano que tenía abajo agarro el blanco mentón que tenía enfrente , que suave era , oh era muy suave o el alcohol lo hacía ver algo muy hermoso y nuevo , muy dentó del ignoraba al alcohol y estaba nervioso por las palabras obscenas le estaba diciendo a su querido mejor amigo que solo estaba preocupado por el ..

-Su ¿suplir?- Naruto le ponía los bellos de punta, con su cercanía, siempre lo tubo cerca en las batallas y más de mil veces hirió y toco ese cuerpo delante de él , pero no con esos ojos que ahora lo veían , muy intensos y llenos de curiosidad tocando su mentón , en lo que estaba pensando el rubio se aprovechó y quito la poca cercanía que aún tenían , lo beso ... no pudo evitar dejar de pensar ,se quedó en blanco .

Que suaves labios estaba besando, con una linda forma redondita, con un color leve rosita, como si de una linda manzana se tratara, llenos de dulzura, tan inexpertos, que si continuaba besando se romperían, quien iba a pensar que estos labios estaban guardados en este cuerpo que tiene esos ojos que te enseñan el infierno cuando los ves, abrió los ojos para ver la cara del azabache.

Sasuke estaba completamente en shock, iba a apartarlo y a golpearlo, pero no aparto a Naruto al ver que había abierto los ojos, solo le devolvió la mirada seria, preguntándose, porque mientras lo estaba besando tenia esos ojos, que aparte de tener la anterior intensidad ahora mostraban nostalgia.

Naruto sintió algo golpearle en su pecho al recordar que Horas antes habían platicado como unos grandes amigos, Sasuke... Su amigo, con el que tenía un vínculo especial, al cual después de tanto insistirle en que olvide el rencor contra su querida aldea, lo hizo. Aun si Sasuke destruía la aldea no le tendría rencor, de seguro le perdonaría, es la única persona a la cual no odiaría... muy en el fondo todavía existían esos sentimientos de rencor que tenía el también hacia su propia aldea, no era odio, pero ¿no fueron ellos demasiado crueles con él en el pasado? Solo era un pequeño niño que no entendía nada , pero él fue el único que era su igual, nunca hablaron mucho , de lo cual se arrepiente , pero recordar a ese niño de ojos negros lo tranquilizaba cundo lo que quería era destruir y acabar con todas esas personas que lo excluían y trataban como basura .

Nunca planeo besarlo pero a quien engañaba, muy dentro de su ser, desde la primera vez que beso a ese chico por accidente no se lo puso sacar de la mente, su memoria inocente en ese tiempo le decía, que en el futuro serian buenos amigos.

El rubio decidió parar ese delicioso e inolvidable beso, que aunque no había durado más que unos cortos segundos pero cientos de pensamientos por ambas partes, se habían hablado con la mirada como si los dos pudieran recordar ese pasado que Naruto tenía en mente.

-...-se alejó Naruto del rostro del azabache, aunque no cambiando de la posición, bajo la mirada y susurro – es tu culpa Sasuke- el alcohol que tenía en las venas por las copas anteriores no ayudaba a su razonamiento que después cuando lo recordara se sentiría culpable.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia y enojo embargo a Naruto, era culpa de Sasuke, aunque no él no lo sepa es su culpa... si él hubiera estado no se habría convertido en ese desastre, habría tenido su luz que siempre lo detenía y le hacía estar fuerte en cualquier momento, ese día hubiera estado pensando en la seguridad de la aldea con Sasuke ahí evitando que pisara ese maldito bar , no le habría llamado la atención esos ojos negros , si los ojos más negros de Sasuke hubieran estado ahí ...

-...¿Naruto?- dijo Sasuke , evitando pensar en el anterior mágico beso y concentrándose ahora en esa oscura cara que tenía Naruto y lo que le había dicho , ¿Qué era su culpa?, poco a poco desvaneció su Sharingan.

-¡MALDICION!- grito ahora alejándose de un sorprendido Sasuke, se había salido de control, ahora reaccionando por lo que había hecho y dicho , muchas veces evito estar con sus amigos o en la aldea mientras tomaba , siempre externaba sus pensamientos con acciones un poco descabelladas , algunas veces era tanto su peso que sentía que tenía en la espalda con tantos recuerdos dolorosos , que terminaba desquitándose haciendo bondage con algún lindo chico que estuviera enfrente , ni siquiera se le podía llamar sexo , solo era para alivianar un poco , no podía manejarse .

-Perdón Sasuke , veras me tome algunas copas de alcohol , no me siento bien , alomejor tenían algo-tebayo –dijo después de pensar que estaban en una misión y Himura no tardaba en llegar y no podían perder esa oportunidad –además estabas muy enojado..

-Hmp! .. Eres un completo DO-BE-respondió un poco más tranquilo, tratando de leer la mirada de Naruto, hace unos segundo tenía una cara, como si quisiera a llorar, ¿no le había dicho que ya había cambiado? ¿Por qué no le quería decir que le pasa? Verlo así, hacía que se sintiera mal , esa cara alegre que tiempo atrás lo salvo, verla ahora llena de dolor , hacía que se sintiera roto de alguna manera

\- Oye Naruto, no sé qué recuerdos te hacen poner esa cara, pero ya te lo dije ¿no?-ante este comentario de Sasuke, Naruto abrió los ojos, no había sido tan bueno con su excusa –no cargues con todo solo- se acercó a un Naruto que miraba hacia el lado contario dándole la espalda y puso una mano sobre su hombro -Estoy aquí -si antes había muerto de enojo al verlo con ese mesero en la cama ,ahora solo sentía remordimiento por haber reaccionado así y causar esa cara de tristeza en el rubio .

-Lose , solo que soy un idiota..-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa diciendo lo que pensaba , que era un idiota , por pensar todo lo anterior y aunque así fuera , el "hubiera" no puede ser cambiado , era obvio que aquí nadie era más culpable que solo el , por tomar esas decisiones , por querer remplazar a Sasuke , con otro hombre , todo fue su culpa –Jajaja –se empezó a reír levemente

-Gracias Sasuke, perdón por besarte –volteo a verlo – es que enojado te veías aún más lindo –gracias a las palabras del azabache pudo sacar una gran verdad que tenía en su corazón guardada, pero no podía evitar querer hacerlo enojar, cuando lo veía tan serio diciendo cosas sentimentales.

\- ¡Usuratonkachi! – Ya lo había olvidado y ahora le restriega en la cara que es lindo - ya te dije que no me digas así, joder – con su brazo le dio un codazo en el estómago al rubio que todavía estaba riendo, al menos ya se había ido esa cara.

-Auch! – Se quejó el ojiazul, ante el golpe – teme, tenemos que atrapar a Himura, deja de jugar –tebayo- si ya sabía que el que estaba jugando era él.

Desde ese momento Sasuke se prometió internamente y en secreto averiguar por qué Naruto actuaba así ,no importaba cuanto le costara , haría que Naruto vuelva a ser el de antes , lo tenía que salvar así como él lo salvo , tenía que devolverle de alguna manera el favor , tenía que verlo feliz , si no , él tampoco podría sonreír , no podría continuar viviendo al saber que su vínculo más importante sufría y claro mataría a el "problema" si tenía nombre.

Después de esperar a que diera la hora para que llegara Himura al bar , Naruto se tomó una pastilla que cargaba Sai ,que al parecer le había recomendado Sakura , sabia horrible , pero se la comió para recuperar un poco la energía y el malestar que le provoco el alcohol .Utilizo un jutsu de transformación y trato de parecerse lo más posible a la pelirroja novia de Sen , la cual Sasuke , vestido de mesero le dijo que estaba arriba esperándolo , no mentirían si digieran que era débil , al contrario obligo a Sasuke a utilizar los hermosos ojos que tenía y a Naruto a utilizar el modo Sennin, aunque no mucho tiempo y el problema consistía en sus ayudantes que utilizaban técnicas prohibidas , las cuales no tenían conocimiento, pero al final los pudieron acorralar uniendo habilidades .

Sasuke no pudo evitar lastimarlos, para luchar enserio, tenía que pensar en matar, lo cual no estaba permitido, tenían que recuperar el jutsu, sin matar y llevar a los culpables a investigar y a que cumplan con su castigo. Si es posible también quería llevar como sospechoso a ese mesero, que desde que se despertó tenía un poco de ganas de matarlo.

-¿Cómo se encuentran?-pregunto un amable rubio, a los dos chicos que estaban despertando

-Bi.. bien ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto saki , alias el "mesero" por Sasuke , aunque en realidad era un bartender experimentado.

-En realidad yo soy la chica ... ...entonces ...

Naruto en carcajadas les explico la situación y les dio las gracias por ayudar a konoha a conseguir a un criminal, los chicos al saber el nombre de Naruto, el héroe del mundo ninja no pudieron evitar sentirse nerviosos.

-Naruto-san , me encantaría tenerlo aquí de visita otra vez-le dijo saki al rubio , acercándose un poco , ya no le importaba si no era mujer , después de todo era bastante atractivo y era un héroe , puso cara con ojos de corazón .

-Cierto, cierto, Sasuke-sama, Naruto –sama , aquí los esperamos- continuo la pelirroja animada , pero ella restregándose a Sasuke , el cual se alejó viéndola como insecto .

-Ah, jajá ... -se había equivocado , ese tipo era muy aburrido , Era mejor cuando se quejaba que ahora :_c -Si gracias , volveré algún día por unos tragos – se despidió y alejo el rubio .

Los azabaches que ya se había retirado lentamente , escucharon eso y dudaron , pero no le dieron importancia , pensaron que Naruto lo había dicho para seguir la corriente , aunque el rubio si pensaba volver pero ya no por el coqueto mesero y por algún hombre , solo por algunas copas , ya había descubierto , que solo le atraía uno que tenía los labios de cereza y ojos tan negros , que también llegaban a ser rojos , solo ellos podían alumbrar su ahora oscura vida.

Llegaron a la aldea y dieron los informes a Kakashi de la misión, en el camino no pasó nada interesante ya que decidieron no descansar y viajar en noche igual Aunque ahora Naruto y Sasuke, cada uno tenía sus nuevos pensamientos acerca del otro y sus nuevas propuestas, para que ambos fueran felices , ninguno iba a imaginar que duraría poco tiempo hasta que el pasado de Naruto aparezca en persona


	6. Cada quien sus dudas

Se encontraba Sasuke en su habitación, rodeado de una gran armonía, eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la mañana , ya era hora de levantarse , entrenar un poco y hacer algo de desayuno o si no tenía tiempo ir a comer algo o simplemente nada hasta la comida , después en el medio día tendría que ir a ver al hokage , para ver qué haría todos estos días , hasta saldar cuentas , alomejor nunca terminaría , pero eso que importaba , ya estaba en la aldea , tenía más Animo y tenía que aprender a amarla así como Hitachi, su hermano lo hizo , puede que nunca lo logre pero , al menos disminuir el dolor y resentimientos amargos que tenía , que poco a poco se desvanecían cuando veía la cara sonriente de los niños que corrían en las calles, ellos no estarían así si él hubiese hecho algo , probablemente perderían a alguien importante y los llevaría a un camino lleno de odio, así como el , o simplemente morirían.

Se levantó y fue a lavarse los dientes y la cara, ya regresando se ducharía bien, se puso alguna ropa de entrenamiento y salió despreocupadamente como todos los días, dirigiéndose a algún campo disponible o serio genial si aquel campo antiguo en las afueras está disponible.

Solamente había algo que lo molestaba, aunque trataba de tomarlo con calma , desde que llego ese molesto Anbu lo seguía , a donde sea , al parecer siempre estaba en su techo o unas cuadras lejos de donde se encontrara, alomejor quería aparentar que nadie lo seguía, pero quien engañaría a Sasuke Uchiha la persona más poderosa , según él ,además Kakashi ya lo había mencionado, no podía ver su cara aunque su cabello negro quedaba un poco al descubierto , lo vio una vez en su entrenamiento matutino, repentinamente volteo a ver hacia el sitio donde esta persona se encontraba y se ocultó rápidamente , pero alcanzo a ver un mechón, al igual que el día que le aviso que tenía que hablar con el hokage para la misión , no le tomo tanta importancia .

Este Anbu Tenía que ser un experto en ocultar chakra, o cambiar el color y aura que lo rodea, varias veces sintió opresión por parte de él, y a veces nada, simplemente sentía la presencia, pero nada de la persona, como si fuera cualquiera, un aldeano normal, sin saber cómo manejar chakra y obviamente que no es un ninja, tenía barias dudas , sin duda conocía a varios Anbu pero este , si no era uno de los más cercanos y secretos del hokage , era uno nuevo que solo lo pusieron en esa misión por esa habilidad con su chakra , lo más seguro la segunda.

Estaba entretenido aventando tantos kunais como podía en inciertos lugares que no cualquiera veía, ya se había pasado como por media hora de lo normal, pero que importaba, no tenía nada que hacer, cuando sintió que se acercaba ese Anbu "raro" así lo tenía catalogado, si no era para decirle algún aviso, alomejor quería tener una gran platica con Sasuke-sama y volverse amigos, si claro, embozo una pequeña sonrisa sínica y se detuvo.

-Sasuke-sama –Saludo agachándose un poco, como supuso puso el "sama" al final como la mayoría de gente le hablaba – No me quiero entrometer en su entrenamiento, pero ha pasado la hora en la que acostumbra regresar.

-...-La segunda vez que le hablaba y era por su horario, ¿eso también tenía que incluir en sus informes?.. Sin querer prestarle atención se detuvo y lo vio minuciosamente, después contesto

-Entiendo ...- no quería hacer más enemigos, pero oh, la manera en que le hablo no le agrado, más bien fue su tono falso al decir "sama "así que sin más rodeos le pregunto -¿Tienes que informar mi horario también?- Con un poco de enojo y no es que estuviera enojado, no señor, ese día era perfecto y no lo podría arruinar nadie, ya después planearía ir a cenar con su gran amigo si está disponible, el día lo merece.

-No es el horario, si no lo que hace, por ejemplo entrenar, pero si entrena de más, podrían sospechar el motivo, ¿no cree? – respondió el Anbu raro sin ningún deje de sentirse intimidado, todo lo contrario.

-No es como si pudiera destruir la aldea con el héroe aquí – respondió Sasuke sarcásticamente, siguiendo el juego –Lastima me interrumpiste en mi entrenamiento decisivo para deshacerme de Naruto – Si claro, con esos kunais bien atinados en los arboles de seguro lo mata y remata unas 100 veces...

-Pues si eso lo detiene, dejare que continúe, perdón por la interrupción – hiso una pequeña alabanza y se retiró –

No se había reído, bueno no se veía pero Sasuke pudo notar una sonrisa abajo de esa mascara, no era normal, porque, ¿Que' Anbu que te vigila te sigue el chiste de acabar con su aldea? Ni uno eso pensó.

Como se fue alejando dejo de percibir su chakra y se convirtió de nuevo en algún aldeano normal, a la otra que le hablara le preguntaría que es esa habilidad , claro si no le decía , lo atacaría , después a lo mejor le asignen otro , podía decir que le caía mal ... no , diría que lo molesto , sí , eso.

Fue tranquilo a su apartamento , tomo una ducha rápida y decidió que como no había nada que pudiera hacer de desayuno saldría a comer algo , claro que había pero no tenía ganas , tenía que gastar su dinero , claro , lo mejor será comer algo sano y cenar ramen con Naruto , con la última misión sintió que se había acercado un poco más a ese nuevo Naruto , pero después de haber llegado seguía siendo el mismo tonto de siempre , es como si un día le mostraba una parte de él y al otro ya no se acordara , bueno mientras le mostrara ya se sentía un poco más cercano que los otros , espera.. ¿Quería sentirse más cercano a el que otros? Bueno sí, claro, sería su mejor amigo, tenía que saber todo, así piensan los amigos ¿no? , quieres sentirte cercano, te preocupas por él, si se sienten tristes les compras comida,...te enojas si lo ves desayunando con alguien más...

En la esquina de una calle de konoha se encontraba Naruto alegre por estar platicando sus problemas existenciales con su amigo Shikamaru, no es que fuera su mejor amigo, pero después de todo Shika era el ninja más inteligente que conocía, después de Kakashi-sensei, tenía que haberse dado cuenta de algo, y así fue, Naruto no le dijo nada claramente, pero al parecer el entendió que esa misión rompió al rubio inocente que antes tenía y lo transformo en uno un poco más maduro.

Naruto le había dicho que quería hablar de algo cuando se lo encontró un día anterior , pero en ese momento Shikamaru ayudaba a el hokage con los exámenes chunnin que se acercaban , por eso le dijo que al día siguiente podrían desayunar juntos , para el Naruto era un amigo importante , prometió que cuidaría de él y si tiene problemas trataría de ayudar por más extraños que sean, ya que , cuando hablábamos de él , no faltaban las sorpresas .

-Sabes Shika – empezó a contarle Naruto, con una cara un poco más seria sin cambiar tanto la risueña – creo que tengo – ¡oh mierda! casi lo hecho a perder - Bueno un gran amigo tiene...

-...- Shikamaru volteo los ojos al escuchar eso, es obvio decir que eres tú, Naruto, pero, no le diría nada para que continuara, si no sería más problemático y no tiene tanto tiempo.

-Este amigo, siente algo extraño por su mejor amigo-tebayo, no es que nunca lo haiga querido, es su persona con un lazo muy fuerte, pero me refiero a que...-continuo tratando de explicar sin que sospecharan -siente que lo necesita, más que antes.

-...-bien, Naruto, se siente extraño cuando esta con... mm ¿Sasuke? , no dijo amiga, por eso se descarta Sakura, así que es el, o ¿yo? O.O , nah si no, no pudiera hablar conmigo y no me contaría esto, entonces es Sasuke, si debe ser el o algún susodicho X que no conozco, pensaba con detenimiento Shikamaru, mientras daba un trago a su café.

-No es que le recuerde a alguien , sino que ,más bien es como si la persona pasada se pareciera y se siente extraño ... Nota cosas que no sabía que antes igual las pensaba pero no igual , o bueno si .. Aaaaaaaaaah! – grito un Naruto desesperado porque no entendía cómo explicar lo que sentía y hace días pensaba.

Después de esa misión y hablar con Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo, podría haber pasado mucho , pero Sasuke vio esa parte fea de él , ese lado que muchas veces todos escondemos por miedo a que nos odien , y en vez de alejarlo ,recordo esas palabras . 

Oye Naruto, no sé qué recuerdos te hacen poner esa cara, pero ya te lo dije ¿no?

Estoy aquí

Después de haberlo besado sin pedirle permiso, y le dijo esas palabras , fue mágico , como si entraran en su subconsiente y le digieran que no se rindiera , que no todas las personas son así , pudo creer en ese momento al ver sus ojos que habían excepciones , que podía contarle todo mientras bebía una cerveza y lloraba como un pequeño niño , que nadie había escuchado por años y que tenía tanto dolor guardado , pero por otro lado también creció un miedo y temor por no ser aceptado , ¿y si? se enteraba de cómo era y le odiaba , le tendría rencor, ¿y si? pensaba que hizo mal al jugar con los demás chicos , solo porque a él lo usaron igual , el pasado ya no lo podría cambiar , tampoco lo que aprendió , y si ... habían más dudas , de las que él se imaginaba , a parte , ¿Quién iba a querer a alguien promiscuo como él? No lo iba a negar, aunque la mayor del tiempo solo era una noche, no perdía la esperanza de que en alguna de esas noches uno de sus acompañantes lo abrazara y se diera cuenta de su tristeza, pero no fue así , nunca lo fue ...

Estoy aquí

Resonó en su mente esas palabras que fue dicha con esos labios rositas que lo hacían, volver a su pasado y ver a esos ojos negros que lo traicionaron, tan diferentes a los ojos negros que están con el ahorita.

Shikamaru al ver el extraño silencio, lo pensó...

-Mira Naruto – hizo un sonido con la garganta para sacar al rubio de su ensoñación - no entendí bien, pero si te sientes extraño y necesitas ser más cercano a tu amigo, pues es porque te atrae él y no lo que sea que se relacione al pasado ¿no crees? -recordó que era su "amigo"

\- Digo, tu amigo, el pasado es solo eso, que no le impida seguir avanzando.

-sí, si claro...yo igual le dije eso-tebba , pero entonces...- Guardo silencio

-Bueno Naruto, si tu amigo tienes más dudas me dices, te ayudare, tengo que irme –se levantó Shikamaru mientras dejaba unas monedas para pagar su parte

-Sí, gracias Shika, todavía no acabo, me quedare un momento –respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa, después de todo si podría confiar en Shikamaru, él era una buena persona.

-Jajá, ok, nos vemos – salió de la tienda, mientras metía sus manos a las bolsas laterales de su uniforme.

El rubio sintió una pequeña necesidad por prender un cigarro, pero no podía estaba en un espacio público y había niños, seria mal ejemplo, acabando de desayunar podría prender uno en el camino, pero si se encontraba a Sasuke iba a ser regañado de nuevo

-... - Rio a lo bajo

Tengo miedo,

De no ser querido por el ,

De ver su corazón lleno de odio de nuevo ,

De que me deje , de estar solo ,

porque es mas doloroso sentirse solo que estarlo realmente.

Puedo perder a los demás y seguiría ,

Pero si el ya no está , me doy cuenta que ,

No habrá motivo por el cual yo también siga aquí ...

Cierto azabache vio la escena desde fuera, no lo pensó dos veces ya había decidido donde desayunaría, si ahí decían que era nutritivo, aunque no se acuerde quien le dijo.

-Buenas, Shikamaru –dijo tratando de tranquilizar lo que hace poco tenía en mente, y saludo amablemente al chico de coleta que salió del restaurante.

-Buenos días, Sasuke –respondió amablemente Shikamaru, riéndose a sus interiores, porque era de la persona que hace poco se encontraban hablando, volvió a ver a donde se dirigía, y pensó que tenía que ser el destino de Naruto tener a ese ojinegro pegado.

 **Dentro del restaurante.**

-Casi no has probado nada – dijo el dueño de los pensamientos de Naruto en este momento y desde que tenía memoria.

Agarro la silla y se sentó en el lugar que acababan de dejar, mientras la mesera limpiaba lo anterior y ponía cubiertos nuevos, le ofrecieron el desayuno a lo que el asintió.

-¡Sasuke-tebba! Me asustaste – wau, que olor traía, de seguro se ababa de bañar, movió la cabeza quitando esos pensamientos -¿Apenas vas a desayunar?- pregunto sonriente.

-Así es, se me hizo tarde entrenando – como siempre una cara de tonto sonriente -.- este rubio, ¿porque con Shikamaru no se veía así...?-Es buena la comida aquí, eh escuchado.

-Sí, siempre que vengo a platicar con Shikamaru venimos aquí, es muy bueno-tebayo –le alegro que Sasuke se sentara con toda confianza a su lado, eso quería decir que le agradaba su compañía ¿no es así?

-Hmp...- asintió Sasuke con la cabeza, es que acaso siempre venia aquí con Shikamaru, porque no le había dicho a él, que se supone es el mejor amigo...Oh rayos tenía que dejar eso-¿No tienes hambre?

-Ah , sí , si -empezó a comer rápido , se había quedado como tonto viendo la manera elegante en la que Sasuke agarraba su taza y tomaba delicadamente café , que coño tenían los uchijas para ser tan finos , cuando tenían una fuerza del demonio dentro .

-Gracias – le decía Sasuke a la mesera, que se iba con pequeños corazones a los lados, después de haberle dejado su comida -...- se empezó a sentir nervioso, cuando descubrió una mirada penetrante del rubio que tenía enfrente, ¿Que tanto le veía? ¿Tenía algo raro?..

De repente todo paso como en cámara lenta, o eso sintió Sasuke

..

A su memoria llego de repente ese día en el que cierto chico calle negro se despedía , Por qué tenía que acordarse de esas cosas feas mientras desayunaba con Sasuke , -mmm es tan real esta sensación de aprensión – pensó , sin motivos

Fue como si algo lo golpeara, Naruto Sintió unos escalofrió recórrele la espalda, sensación de pánico y salir corriendo, lo sentía... El chakra de esa persona...

Oscuro y atrayente , esa sensación de que alguien lo estaba viendo lo embarco , no lo puso evitar y se paró sorprendiendo a su compañero de mesa , volteo hacia la dirección que su cuerpo sentía... se tensó , no podía ser cierto , que hacia esa persona en konoha , a lo lejos solo alcanzo a ver una sonrisa, no buena , tampoco mala , solo vacía como el acostumbraba a hacerlas , cada vez que le enseñaba algo nuevo , no lo creía ...

-Rin...-¿Que hace el aquí? ¡No!-pensó – debo de estar alucinando no hay manera, volvió a ver, no había nada, pero él lo había sentido no hay manera de que ya no este, rin... no se podía equivocar.

Se alteró internamente, no sabe muy bien el por qué sintió desprecio, pero el principio de sus desgracias estaba ahí, por más que lo busco en ese tiempo y ahorita aquí...

-Sas... -empezó a hiperventilar sin darse cuenta, recargo una de sus manos a la mesa mientras seguía parado, todo se detenía, alzo la mirada y vio a un Sasuke preocupado , se desvanecía en cámara lenta , todo , sus latidos , sus pensamientos ..

Sus memorias...

-Naruto... ¿Naruto...? - lo llamaba Sasuke, mientras veía esa reacción, se levantó y trato de calmarlo, no sabía qué hacer... Naruto estaba respirando muy rápido y se ahogaba entre suspiros ...- Hey, Naruto ¡!- Lo movió, cuando sintió todo el peso del rubio en sus brazos supo que algo estaba mal ¿Qué le paso de repente?


	7. EN LA OBSCURIDAD (PARTE 1)

Sus memorias... 

-Naruto... ¿Naruto...? - lo llamaba Sasuke, mientras veía esa reacción, se levantó y trato de calmarlo, no sabía qué hacer... Naruto estaba respirando muy rápido y se ahogaba entre suspiros...

\- Hey, Naruto ¡!- Lo movió, cuando sintió todo el peso del rubio en sus brazos supo que algo estaba mal !¿Qué le paso de repente?¡

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto dentro de Naruto, vivencias regresaban a su mente, al igual que las sensaciones que estaba luchando por eliminar

.

.

"Su vergonzoso fracaso de salvar a una persona "

.

.

"Como sentía caer al vacío con cada conversación, perdiendo cada uno de sus amables inocentes ideales"

.

.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, en ese lugar donde estaba ahorita llamado por otros "inconciencia"

.

.

.

Una de esas noches en donde Naruto acababa de estar con rin , estaban en una habitación , el rubio tenía una toalla enredada en su cintura , acababa de salir de darse un baño y el solo observaba silenciosamente a rin con ojos vacíos ,como siempre seguiría el protocolo: saludarse , sexo, despedirse , bañarse , irse ..Ya ni tenía gracia.

No entendía por qué se sentía vacío y el sentimiento lo carcomía, cuando estas con la persona que amas, con la persona que tu corazón y cuerpo ah elegido por que es la correcta, se supone se debe sentir pleno y feliz, pero en ese momento no sentía nada de eso, solo añoranza.

Estaba fumando recargado a la pared de la cama , se le vino a la mente , Cuando estuvo en la guerra y tenía que definir quién era su amigo o enemigo, cada vez que daba un ataque a un enemigo que no tenía solución, debía de ser dañino, con ansia de sangre, si luchabas sin objetivo, terminarías perdiendo o siendo tú el dañado sin haber protegido a los demás , pero si era un amigo que fue obligado a ser en contra , tenía que ser cuidadoso de no dañarlo en gravedad, no era por otra cosa , más que por su conciencia no le dejaba dañar a otros sin saber el motivo, y él sabía que todos ellos eran gente buena y poderosa . Solo tenía que esperar a que los sellen, en el caso de toda la gente que fue revivida. Pero... Y si ¿algunos de los que hirió en el camino era inocente y él lo hirió por tratar de ser lo más rápido?

-Dime Rin... ¿tú has matado a alguien?-pregunto repentinamente antes de que el pelinegro se fuera.

Rin volteo a ver un poco asombrado por la pregunta y ensimismado por la posición en la que estaba Naruto, le gustaba ver sus ojos azules oscurecidos llenos de dolor recordando, sufriendo, con dudas y así de vacío como estaba ahorita, le había costado deshacer esa sonrisa tonta que tenía siempre y sacar lo que según él llamaba, su verdadero ser.

Por supuesto que él no era ningún tonto, sabía quién era Naruto cuando lo vio y la "hermosa" vida que había llevado en su lindo Konoha "qué asco", el según "héroe" que había salvado a cuanta gente podía, el "poderoso" amigo y compañero de todos, pero se olvidaba de personas como el, que tienen un asco de vida desde nacer, sin sueños, solo con el objetivo de tener algo de comer y sobrevivir. Desde que lo vio, sintió como si hubiera vuelto a vivir, el sentimiento de envidia lo embargo, quería deshacer esa cara, verlo tirado y rogando, quería verlo ser consumido por su egoísmo y sentimientos.

-Así es Naruto - respondió a la anterior pregunta con cizaña agarrando un cigarro de unas hojas soñadoras (NT: marihuana, cannabis, hierba, vareta, cáñamo, mota, juanita, mora) prendiéndolo, mientras se centava - No siempre puedes salvar a todos, es mejor acabar con ellos.

\- .. ... -La mirada de Naruto se clavó en las pequeñas hojas trituradas del cigarrillo, Rin no le había respondido con mucha importancia, así que, supuso que no había sido solo una persona.

-¿Quien fue la primera persona que mataste?- pregunto con duda, mientras se preguntaba cómo podían las personas guardar tanta oscuridad, a él no lo pudo salvar, ya se había dado por vencido, nunca quiso hablar mucho acerca de su pasado, y cada vez que estaba más cerca de Rin en vez de contagiar alegría, sentía que se hundiría dentro de ese oscuro lugar, sin poder salir, sin poder respirar

¿Eso era amor?

-A mi madre –respondió sin culpabilidad –Esa puta trato de matarme y venderme, mientras estaba drogada, fue más fácil de lo que creía,-inhalo más de su porro - hasta me divertí después quemándola con su propio cigarro.

-... - trató de imaginar la situación, pero no respondió.

-Fue una gran sensación de justicia –continuo al ver que el rubio se había quedado callado – No podrías juzgarme porque no lo has sentido y si llamas a esto , dejarme llevar por el camino del odio , no es así , A veces la necesidad obliga a las personas y es el único camino que pueden llevar .

Se acercó a él pasándole el humo de boca a boca y continuo – y ahora estoy aquí, pasando la misma droga que ella fumaba a tu boca, mientras tú te sientes sucio y asqueado por acostarte conmigo, pero no puedes hacer nada, ni detenerlo jajá-le dio a Naruto el cigarro en su mano, mientras salía riendo lo bajo de la habitación, volteo ligeramente su vista a el rubio que se mantenía estoico y le dijo burlonamente

\- ¿Crees que puedes cargar con mi dolor? Porque mejor, no lo sientes primero y después me dices, jajá – se fue de la habitación, ignorando los pequeños suspiros.

-... Nos vemos... después – dijo en silencio el rubio aunque sabía que no lo habían escuchado, se sentó y abrazo sus piernas , aun con el porro , escuchando como se quema poco a poco , es obvio que él no quería sentirlo , como era posible siquiera pensar en matar a su mama ... un pequeño dolor lo invadió .. Es imposible, no puede sacar de la oscuridad a Rin si nació ahí mismo y poco a poco se estaba dejando llevar-inhalo del cigarro - Cof Cof - tosió al sentir ese humo quemarle por dentro.

No sabía si era el efecto de las palabras o de eso que fumo, pero se quejó como si hablara con alguien, mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

"Ya no quiero estar aquí solo Ero-sennin, te extraño "

"Necesito tus consejos"

"Mama"

"Papa"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke"

ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ 

Estaba regresando de su inconsciencia y se dio cuenta que estaba recordando el pasado, mientras habría los ojos lentamente volvía a la realidad, escuchaba a lo lejos que alguien decía su nombre.

-Sasuke... -dijo el rubio, simultáneamente sin saber por qué, pero recibió una respuesta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - dijo el Pelinegro, sin demostrar que estaba preocupado, por las palabras dichas anteriormente por Tsunade.

Flash back

-Naruto... ¿Naruto...? - lo llamaba Sasuke, mientras veía esa reacción, se levantó y trato de calmarlo, no sabía qué hacer... Naruto estaba respirando muy rápido y se ahogaba entre suspiros...

-Hey, Naruto ¡!- Lo movió, cuando sintió todo el peso del rubio en sus brazos supo que algo estaba mal ¡¿Qué le paso de repente?!

-"Se desmayó" pensó, mientras lo cargaba, lo mejor sería llevarlo al hospital, o con Tsunade, ella puede saber que le pasó.

Y así fue, lo llevó al hospital en unos cuantos saltos, estaban ahí, entró rápidamente y vio a Sakura, que estaba platicando con otras chicas en un mostrador, pasó a su lado ignorándola, ella no le serviría, necesitaba a alguien más.

No se dio cuenta de que las personas se empezaron a exaltar a su alrededor, pues estaban viendo una gran imagen, a Sasuke cargando en brazos a un Naruto inerte. Pensaban lo peor, que Naruto había muerto por culpa de Sasuke y que llevaba ahora el cuerpo para burlarse enfrente de todos.

Repentinamente vio a quien estaba buscando, que últimamente pasaba sus días estudiando técnicas médicas.

-¡¿qué pasó? - preguntó Tsunade un poco asustada, por la repentina intromisión a la biblioteca del hospital. - ¡Ven acá! - Exclamó antes de recibir una respuesta, salió del cuarto donde estaban y entraron a una habitación médica.

-Hiperventilo y después se desmayó -dijo cortante, mientras posiciona a Naruto dónde ella le había hecho unas señas antes, una camilla.

Tsunade empezó a revisarlo, mientras entraba una Sakura asustada por la anterior imagen, iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero en ese momento Sasuke la silenció con la mirada, no quería que molestaran al médico mientras revisaba al rubio, sería una molestia tener sus gritos ahorita mismo.

-No tiene nada, no heridas, solo está un poco alterada su respiración, pero está regresando a la normalidad -dijo a rubia después de sentir con su mano el pecho.

-Probablemente vio algo que lo alteró -puso su mano en la cara, como tratando de buscar una respuesta -Es raro...- no lo quería demostrar, pero tampoco confiaba mucho en el Uchiha, a lo que él se dio cuenta -Esperemos que despierte, estará bien.

Fin del flash Back.

-¿dónde estoy teme? - dijo un Naruto un poco desubicado

-Estás en el hospital - respondió Tsunade , respondiendo en vez del pelinegro que tenía al lado , mientras el solo guardaba silencio .-¿qué te pasó Para que alteraras tú Chakra así ?- solo quería calmar sus dudas , de seguro había tenido una pelea con Sasuke.

-N...Nada -volvió a recordar lo que hacía pasado, cuando Rin desde el tejado le sonrió.

-De seguro es por qué no acabe de desayunar bien tebba- se levantó rápidamente , mientras sonreía nerviosamente , con una mano atrás del cuello - no me pasa nada , aunque tengo mucha hambre , debo irme o-bachan , gracias Sasuke .

-... - Todos se quedaron un poco preocupados pero, si él decía que estaba bien entonces así era. No dijeron nada y salieron de la habitación, mientras se despedían de Sasuke con la mirada, él no se creía ese cuento. A Naruto le pasaba algo seguro, lo vio estremecerse y desvanecer mientras lo cargaba.

ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ  
ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ 

En otro lugar, para ser más específicos, en la entrada del departamento de Naruto, se sentía un Chakra poderoso alterarse.

Había salido tranquilamente del hospital, todavía tenía esa sensación, de tener a alguien observando y sabía quién era. Tomo rumbo a las afueras de konoha, sabía que lo seguiría, y no quería que nadie se metiera en su conversación.

Se detuvo al ver que estaba lo suficientemente desolado, era perfecto para hablar ahí. Espero que el chico con máscara que lo seguía desde hace rato llegara.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -dijo con una voz de mando con una expresión estoica que veía hacia enfrente. Seguramente si le hablaba de esa forma a alguien de konoha saldría corriendo asustado por ver a Naruto así.

-Así que... me reconociste - dijo sínicamente, como si en verdad hubiera tratado de esconder la presencia.

-Soy un Anbu -mintió, no era un Anbu todavía, estaba en prueba. Por tener la habilidad de moldear su Chakra -Gracias a esta habilidad, pude entrar, aunque todavía soy de rango bajo ¡ja!- sonrió sínicamente.

-No nos volveremos a ver, y si nos vemos o encontramos solo sonreiremos y haremos que no me conoces tu a mí, ni yo a ti- repitió Naruto, las palabras que Rin le dijo la última vez que se vieron.

-Sospeché desde la primera vez que vi a Sasuke , estabas cerca , mandando señales bajas de tu Chakra, como si quisieras que solo yo me diera cuenta-continuó -lo ignore, porque no había motivo para que estés aquí , seré claro ¿Qué quieres? -volteó a verlo, no era tonto para pensar que solo quería ser Anbu y en konoha encontró esa gran oportunidad.

-Mi "esposa" murió -dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra esposa- Dejando en mis manos el secreto de su clan, el moldear Chakra, fue fácil deshacerme de ella, estaba enferma.

-...

-mph... ¿qué quiero? -dijo al ver que Naruto no le respondía

-Quería verte, nadie se mueve como tú, jajá... -se burló a lo bajo- así que Sasuke-sama eh? - quería ver la reacción de Naruto, y funcionó.

-No te metas con él, ¡maldito! -dijo Naruto ahora girando su mirada directamente a los ojos de Rin, como tratando de amenazarlo, si sus ojos fueran cuchillos, ya hubiera partido en dos a quien sea que estuviera viendo.

\- Oh... así que es el al que siempre ceían, no, más bien - casi decía que si era el al que siempre llamaba entre suspiros y veían esos ojos, cuando estaba hasta el extasíes de alcoholizado, pero sería mejor tratar de convencerlo de otra cosa - ¿es el mi remplazo?

\- ¿Remplazo? ¿Crees que quiero a alguien como tú cerca? O más bien cerca de la gente de mi aldea.- lo miro más enojado aún si eso se podía, que le mencionará a Sasuke lo hacía enojar, no quería, que notará que le afectaba, pero era inevitable, nadie puede tocarlo, primero tendrá que acabar con él.

\- Qué pena, no te vería igual si te conociera de verdad - lo decía en un tomo burlón, porque sabía que no quería que nadie supiera, de lo que hizo mientras estuvo fuera.

\- ya te dije que te lar...- se calló, cuando sintió que Rin se acercaba y le tocó el hombro.

\- ¿Recuerdas a tu amiguita, ¿cuál era su nombre?.. ah sí , Shirai , no me quería decir a dónde fuiste , entonces , será mejor que le hables y le preguntes cómo está - no le había hecho gran cosa , pero le molesto que , en cualquier comentario ,la rubia le negara decirle de Naruto , se le hizo fácil herir a su novia para que hablara , nada grave , pero funcionó.

-¿Qué le hiciste? - Naruto con gran furia , lo agarro de la camisa y lo alzó - si me entero que le pusiste un dedo encima ¡te matare!

-Tranqui , Tranqui , calmo dándole palmadas en los hombros - sintió un Chakra conocido , era la persona la cual estaba encargado vigilar ,Sasuke, mientras él y otro compañero Anbu siguiera su ubicación estaba bien , al parecer no necesitaban ser tan cautelosos con Sasuke , el hokage no impuso mucha seguridad en él , a lo mejor porque tenía la seguridad de que Naruto estaría ahí si el intentaba huir.

-Lárgate, no te quiero ver, no te acerques a mis conocidos, hablaré con Kakashi acerca de ti - planeaba decirle que era una mala influencia, y si era necesario contarle algunos sucesos que pasaron, lo único que quería era alejársele lo más pronto.

\- No me iré, tengo que vigilar a alguien, además me obsesione contigo -le dijo Rin, mientras abrazaba al rubio y lo besaba mientras se insinuaba, se le pego como una mujer fácil.-no te puedo olvidar cariño~.-le susurró.

-Me das asco - le susurro igual que él, pero no por la misma razón, si no, por enojo y ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo. con una mano lo alojó y se limpió el beso que había dejado, sintió unos pequeños escalofríos recorrerle.

Naruto lo dejó ahí tirado, estaba tan enojado. No quería que Rin dañara a alguien más con esos ideales y esa forma de ser tan horrible, mentiría que lo único bueno que él veía, es su cara de inocente. Tampoco quería que Sasuke ni nadie más supiera , lo que hizo , en vez de que digan , mira ahí va el héroe de konoha dirán "mira ahí va Naruto , el que se folla a todo el que tiene cabello negro" aunque sabía que estaba exagerando , no pudo evitar pensarlo . Estar cerca de Rin le hacía sentir mal, recordaba sus peores miedos, se acordaba de cuando todos le decían monstruo, estaba empezando a creer que tenían razón , solo los monstruos se dejan llevar por otra monstruos , solo los monstruos utilizan a otros para cumplir sus deseos sexuales , concluyó que era lo peor. El no merecía nada, ni esas sonrisas que le dedicaban las amables señoras, sería mejor desaparecer al cabo ya nadie lo necesitaba, todos eran felices ¿Por qué' antes no se preocupó por su felicidad?

Se dirigía aún más afuera de Konoha, al momento de salir, se despidió amablemente de los porteros, solo iría a dar un paseo, si solo un paseo, un tranquilo y acogedor paseo a un bar y emborracharse hasta no tener razón, no quería saber nada de lo que pasó hoy . 

ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ

Pov. Sasuke

Salí del hospital lo más rápido que pude , claro sin correr , solo para poder seguir a ese Dobe y ver si había llegado bien, para mi sorpresa , el Anbu que me vigilaba y que anteriormente me dio avisos , tengo que aclarar que me cae mal , desde que lo vi la primera vez .

Me detuve cuando vi que estaban platicando, al parecer querían entablar una conversación "privada", porque se fueron en las afueras al bosque, por los campos de entrenamiento y por supuesto yo no los seguí.

Se acercó a Naruto como si lo conociera de siempre, y el otro Dobe ahí dándole la espalda para que solo llegará y le ensartara un Kunai, que confiado como siempre...

Traté de ocultarme , nadie , con esa forma de ocultar mi Chakra lo reconocería , utilice mi Rinnegan , así hasta puedo ser invisible , era un Uchiha después de todo , no podría ser descubierto a menos que alguno de los dos que estaban ahí sepa que yo me encontraba cerca. Naruto solo podría verme si activará su modo sennin, pero no lo hará, está demasiado ¿tenso?

Nunca había visto a Naruto con esa mirada , lo había visto molesto , tan molesto que parecía que podía llorar, desesperado cuando algo no le salía , hambriento que hasta podría cometer canibalismo si no comía algo , triste , pero así , no , enojado y al mismo tiempo algo que no conocía se reflejaba en sus ojos , que veían atentamente al Anbu , ahora sin máscara . Donde estaba solo pude escuchar un "Tranqui Tranqui " " no quiero que te acerques a mis conocidos" y luego un... beso... un hombre había besado a Naruto... sabía que era idiota, pero dejarte besar, por favor Naruto... no hagas que me lamenté aún más por ti...

Y estaba muy muy cerca... ¿porque que rayos Naruto no lo alejaba y si tan enojado estaba por qué no lo aventaba lejos? ... gracias a los dioses Naruto pareció haber escuchado lo que dije y lo aventó...

Solo vi como salía con la velocidad del viento hacia un lugar más lejos aún... ¿a dónde irá ahora?

Dejarte besar por otro enfrente de alguien más es falta de educación ¿no lo entiendes ?.. Tendré que seguirlo para golpearlo hasta que entienda que no debe de besar a nadie.

No entiendo, desde cuando a aquí llama a tantos hombres a su alrededor ¿qué tiene un imán pegado a la cola? , esto me molesta, solo debería necesitarme a mí , soy el Uchiha más fuerte .Yo puedo aconsejarle bien... y si quiere estar con alguien debería preguntarme si le conviene estar o no con esa persona.

¿A quién le estoy diciendo? no es como si escuchara mis pensamientos, creo que estoy enloqueciendo...

-Sasuke-sama... -dijo el Anbu que antes estaba con el Dobe...

No pude evitar asustarme, estoy sacando mis conclusiones de que por fin enloquecí, mientras llega y se para atrás de mí, merece el castigo de la muerte, si! Y morirá feliz, porque tiene el honor de morir a manos de un Uchiha.

Debo de ignorar estos pensamientos y mantenerme serio, basta de cursilerías...

Gire mi cuerpo hacia él, ya traía puesta la máscara y no mostraba nada de hostilidad, así que le pregunte sin jaleos.

-¿De dónde conoces a Naruto?- maldije su máscara, no podía ver sus estúpidas facciones.

-Fue mi compañero de juegos hace tiempo, no sabía que te gustaba Sasuke-sama, le daré mi recomendación es muy bueno con la lengua.

-...- le... Lengua!?... se refiere a...? ¿Es una técnica?, no, para nada que es una técnica ¿algún jutsu nuevo? ... hasta acá puedo percibir como se relame los labios l como si recordara algo ¿era pareja de Naruto ? Este tipo, no lo creo...

-El me enseñara sus técnicas cuando yo quiera , no necesito tu recomendación - sí , así es le estaba siguiendo el juego , un Uchiha no pierde nunca una conversación , no dejaría que otra persona me presuma que conoce a Naruto , ya sé que me perdí de el por unos años , pero él me lo va a contar , lo tiene que hacer , si no, lo obligaré :). Ahora para terminar la frase le diré algo como...

-Si necesito algo te lo pido después, ahora retírate y has tu trabajo correctamente, lejos de mi.- mira nada más esa cara de rencor que se le marca en el rabillo de la máscara ¿tan fea estuvo mi respuesta? ... ah bueno si se lo digo con la cara que tengo ahorita supongo que sí.

-... Me retiro - me dijo, pero eso no quedaría así, ¿quién se cree que es? Sharingan ven a mí.

-Solo , ¿"me retiro"?- le dije amenazante , con verlo temblar me basta , o no, bueno no , ya después me vengare más de él , por tocar lo que es mío, digo lo que es mí ... Amigo , si mi amigo , mi Naruto , es lo mismo ¿no?

-Me retiro Sasuke-sama - se agachó dando una casi alabanza de 75 grados, si así se deben despedir de mí.

Se alejó, hasta que ya casi no percibí su Chakra, al parecer me tuvo miedo. Ahora vamos a lo más importante ¿a dónde se fue Naruto? Esto no me da muy buena sensación, Tiene este bicho raro algo que ver con su desmayo de eso estoy seguro y haré que me lo diga.

.

.

.

Fin Pov Sasuke.

ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ  
.

.

...

Naruto salió de ahí y entro un bar no tan bueno, uno de mala muerte, al menos así no lo reconocerían, no tenía ni ganas de utilizar alguna técnica que lo cubra, es como si le diera igual. Entro y pidió lo más fuerte que tuvieran, esa vista lúgubre le tapaba la cara, habían varias mujerzuelas ahí, que se acercaron pero las alejo.

Por qué permitía que lo dañaran, ¿por qué le afectaba?

Solo era una persona más , igual que todos , el dolor lo hizo fuerte , no hubo otra manera , solo quería que alguien lo reconociera , que pudo haber hecho en su vida anterior para que fuera así , si no hubiera luchado tan fuerte por qué lo reconocieran no sería como ahorita , probablemente estaría peor ...

Otros vasos Mas de Sake...

En una parte del camino las personas que lo apoyaban, empezaron a ser una carga, tenía que tener presente los sentimientos de los demás o podía dañarlos, tenía que ser fuerte para los demás, si él se derrumbaba, los demás caían, como si de un juego de ajedrez se tratara, si el rey es acorralado, las demás piezas no pueden hacer nada.

Se dejó de preocupar por el mismo, mientras los demás estuvieran bien, él lo estaba .Pero quién estaba con él en las noches vacías? Cuando su único acompañante era un cigarro y una botella, nadie le dijo como librar con la soledad y se dejó llevar por una persona que encontró, ¿cómo iba a saber que solo quería verlo mal? Para el todos eran buenas personas esos días...era tan inocente, todavía no entendía los corazones de la gente, solo quería hacerlo feliz, pensaba que, con quitarle su infelicidad y guardarla el, podría ser feliz.

Él ya sabía que sólo querían verlo sufrir, pero apostó con sigo mismo, que Rin estaría sonriendo en unas semanas. Pero al final estaba confundido, pensó confundir el poder del amor con codependencia, pero ¿cómo se supone que era el amor?

Frases, que alguna vez le dijeron le llegaron a la mente, el solo las respondía en su mente.

"El amor involucra el sexo" si deseas, es amor ¿me deseas?"

No lo deseaba, pero el sí a mí, quería que fuera feliz.

"Me dijeron que eres frívolo y vacío, como un lobo que caza, come y después se va "

No lo soy, quiero ocupar un espacio en tu corazón, no te estoy cazando, tú te acercaste, querías placer y te lo di.

"Te gustan los hombres, una deshonra para los ninjas"

... las mujeres son hermosas y delicadas, solo veo cariño de ellas, no podría dañar un corazón tan débil, me odiarían igual que todos.

"Te rompieron el corazón, ven te daré consuelo"

No me lo rompieron solo sufrí, por creer, en esa persona que juro que daría la vida por mí.

Se aprovecharon de ese corazón, después de tantos sucesos dolorosos, no se puede cargar con tanto, es imposible.

Ya se había acabado una botella él solo, empezaron a verlo raro, lo mejor sería que se fuera de ahí .Compro una botella para llevar y varios cigarros, pero necesitaba algo más.

"cigarros con hojas que te llevan al cielo, te harán sentir mejor " recordó las palabras de "el".

-véndame marihuana -dijo petulante al hombre que atendía, la poca luz y las copas de más hacia que el hombre fuera desconocido, al decir eso no le dio miedo, era como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y estuviera comprando dulces -"sería malo que los niños tengan acceso a esto"-pensó

-ten, es mejor que la consumas fuera, no queremos tener problemas -dijo terminantemente.

Solo asintió, pago y salió de ahí.

Afuera lo esperaba un cielo oscuro, con una iluminación baja por la maravillosa luna, que se veía borrosa, pero sabía que era hermosa. Si le preguntaran a la misma tierra que es lo más hermoso que ha visto, sin titubeo respondería que la luna. El proceso de reflexión que tenía el sol y la luna, mantenían a la tierra viva.

Prendió el nuevo cigarrillo y empezó a fumarlo, mientras se perdía en el bosque, seguía divagando cosas.

Pasó por un mercado, al parecer unos mercaderes, eran pocos puestos, una vez escucho de un mercado negro en las afueras, nunca imaginó que existiera, pero que importaba... en esos momentos juraría que hasta la cara de esa mujer, le daba risa.

Solo se lo quedaban viendo, ahora si era un bicho raro un monstruo, lo que todos querían.

Volvió a ver al cielo, mientras se recargó en unas piedras grandes, ya había pasado ese mercado, aún se escuchaban las voces de la gente, podía escuchar los pequeños murmullos de uno que otro niño, entonces recordó su infancia.

Antes de entrar a la academia siempre se pregunta ¿Quién Era ese niño?, que se quedaba todo los días a ver el atardecer, no tendría padres ¿igual que él?

"Así es, su nombre completo es Sasuke Uchiha, único sobreviviente del clan más poderosa de la hoja. Corren por sus venas las sublimes habilidades de sangre de los Uchiha , junto a unos ojos mortales "

¿Único? Igual que él, si los dos eran únicos, podían llegar a ser amigos y dejar de ser y estar solos, serían 2 ahora.

Una pequeña risa salió al recordar a Sasuke de niño.

-"mi objetivo es la venganza"-dijo a lo alto tratando de remedar la voz del Uchiha .Empezó a reír.

Eran risas de tristeza, porque en vez de llorar, el humo hacia que salieran de sus labios pequeñas sonrisas con sonidos.

Cuando estaba con él, pensaba que todo lo que sufrió valió la pena, si hubiera decidido escapar de la aldea, no podría haber conocido a Sasuke, esos ojos oscuros, como este mismo cielo, cubierto por los grandes árboles de ese lugar, parecía que escuchaba su voz a lo lejos, llamándolo. Era maravilloso. Seguía en su trance recostado en las rocas.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke después de perder a los vigilantes , trató de salir de konoha , no fue muy difícil burlar a los porteros , pero perdió algo de tiempo , sentía como Naruto se alejaba más .Buscó y busco a Naruto , siguió sus pequeñas señales y olor que dejó , desde la tarde , hasta tener enfrente a sus ojos una noche azabache como él.

Entro a un bar, lúgubre, pero juro sentir el aroma de Naruto, un poco combinada de alcohol, pero seguía en la silla donde se sentó.

-¿qué le sirvo? -le preguntó un hombre alto, al otro lado de la mesa.

-un rubio, vestido de uniforme naranja, ¿a dónde se fue? - preguntó fríamente, no pensaba tomar nada de ahí.

-si no consume, no puedo decirle nada.

-sírvame lo que sea - solo quería saber el paradero del rubio

Le sirvieron un vaso que tenía un líquido color café, el color del té con unos cuantos hielos, era poco, así que decidió tomárselo rápido e irse , seguramente era el más Caro de ese lugar, pero valió la pena, le dijo el camino que había tomado el rubio.

Y lo encontró...

No pudo evitar dudar si era el, pero no había duda. Esos ojos soñadores estaban viendo hacia la nada, con unos gimoteos en silencio, recostado en unas rocas, en medio de unas arboledas, con un cigarro de forma rara y una botella alrededor.

-Que gran ejemplo-susurró, al parecer no había notado que estaba cerca.

-Naruto -segundo intentó, ahora más cerca, más preciso a un paso de él, pero nada, sólo escucho un pequeño sollozo "Sasuke" .se sorprendió así que volvió a llamar.

-heeey Dobe - ahora ya más cerca de él, flexión las piernas para poder estar a la altura. Podía sentir el fuerte olor que emanaba el cigarro, se lo quito y lo tiró en un rápido movimiento.

Naruto pensó que estaba soñando, al parecer no, tenía a Sasuke Uchiha enfrente de él. Por dentro estaba completamente sorprendido, pero no tenía suficiente energía como para mover sus facciones a demostrarlo, se preguntaba qué diría Sasuke del así como lo está observando, no se dio cuenta de que el cigarro y la botella ya no estaban en sus manos.

-Eres un caso perdido- lo dijo no tan seriamente , al ver que Naruto solo se quedó viéndolo con unos ojos un poco adormecidos , quería decir algo , pero al parecer no podía o no encontraba qué .

El rubio alzó su mano y con la punta de sus dedos toco el rostro del Pelinegro que tenía enfrente, era real, alguien se había preocupado por el, esos traviesos ojitos negros que lo miraban con duda, habían estado buscándolo, sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas querer brotar de sus ojos. Como lo quería; como adoraba ere cabello negro, que se movía con el aire cuando movía esa gran espada, ese carácter petulante, que no se da a rendir por nada ante el orgullo. Esa sed de venganza que emanaba antes su espíritu, todo, lo adoraba. Cuanta falta le hacía.

Sasuke se estremeció al sentir como La mano de Naruto paseaba lentamente por su rostro, mientras en sus ojos veía tristeza, una tristeza lo invadió al mismo tiempo, así que le devolvió la mirada cargada de sentimientos.

-Vámonos de aquí, hace frío - no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero era consciente de que Naruto sufría, que lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Con la misma mano que tenía en el rostro del azabache lo jalo, eso provocó que Sasuke se cayera hacía delante y lo abrazo, lo sintió, su corazón y alma latían, como si antes estuvieran muriendo de hambre y en ese momento el hambre fue exterminada. Ese suave olor a vainilla y Zándalo juntos, lo tranquilizaba mejor que el alcohol. Hundió su cabeza en su cuello.

El azabache, solo se dejó hacer, sentía como Naruto lo olfateaba y se estremecía por el contacto, el también anhelaba acercarse de una manera u otra, así que de ladeo la cara para quedar en el hombro del otro.

Era una gran tranquilidad, estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que por fin salieron las palabras del rubio.

-Te quiero contar unas cosas Sasuke, necesito que me escuches -susurró cerca del oído -no creo poder caminar bien me po...

No pudo continuar por el nerviosismo de Sasuke, no soporto tener a Naruto hablándole en el oído, pero entendió lo que le iba a decir, así que cambio de posición rápidamente, sintiéndose apenado y culpable por el abrazo anterior y por Haberse perdido en sus ojos.

-Sube - puso su espalda, para que Naruto pudiera montarse, después de tenerlo arriba se levantó cargándolo de caballito, sujeto sus piernas que colgaban a los lados, y los brazos de Naruto abrazaban desde atrás el cuello de Sasuke, aprisionándolo y asegurando que no caerse .Se acomodó y decidió recarga su cabeza en el hombro del Pelinegro, se sintió muy feliz, de tener el honor de estar abrazando a ese hermoso ser.


	8. EN LA OBSCURIDAD (PARTE 2)

Esa noche sin duda era bastante hermoso , se podía escuchar la naturaleza en toda su expresión , sería una hermosa madrugada por que muy pronto sería la media noche.  
Solo se escuchaban unos silenciosos pasos entre tanta vegetación y frío que iban sin rumbo , al parecer internándose más en la oscuridad de esa noche.  
-Dime Naruto ...-preguntó el Uchiha serio ,ya estando consiente de la situación en la que estaban -¿Conoces un lugar donde podamos estar seguros por acá ?

Para Naruto esto era mejor que el cielo , esos lindos labios que antes sólo querían venganza y muerte , le estaban hablando , no tenía idea muy bien de que decían , pero solo con observar el movimiento quedo maravillado , algo lo saco de su trance y no fue necesariamente algo lindo.

-¡Contesta Dobe!-lo movió con brusquedad , al no recibir respuesta a su anterior pregunta , estaban en medio del bosque , no quería regresar y pasar por ese mercado , estallarían rumores de Naruto y el , por que ,a lo mejor nunca se imaginaran que Naruto anduviera por ahí , pero el si , el ninja "traidor" era capaz de estar en esos lugares a esa hora.

-Una cabaña-ttebayo-dijo un poco tambaleante , aunque seguía en la espalda del pelinegro , estaba empezando a sentir un poco las consecuencias de todo lo que consumió hace rato -Sigue derecho-susurró.

Naruto se acordó de una pequeña cabaña que descubrió , cuando era más pequeño e intentaba ser rebelde ,varias veces se salió de la aldea pero lo más lejos que llego fue esa cabaña que estaba cerca de la montaña que marcaba la frontera de Konoha.

-Esta bien - Es lo que alcanzó a responder el Uchiha , se preocupó un poco al ver la manera en que Naruto hablaba , el contacto que compartían a través de su espalda y el pecho del rubio , le permitió darse cuenta que Naruto estaba temblando sutilmente , como queriendo contenerlo , pero hasta la respiración se le mejor sería apurarse a encontrar esa cabaña, se valla a morir del frío y le culparían a el . Aunque no le preocupaba ser culpable de un asesinato más , si no , ese rostro lleno de culpabilidad que traía ese rubio tembloroso.

A lo lejos se alcanzó a ver una pequeña extensión de terreno , con una construcción de madera , lo que alegro al azabache , No entendió por qué alguien viviría o construiría una cabaña ahí , tan lejos de todo lo necesario para vivir , aunque a lo mejor se querían aislar de todo , no se veía nada mal, para un traidor como el.

-Llegamos-dijo Sasuke  
Con una mano libre abrió la puerta. Estaba completamente oscuro , pero encontró unas velas y las encendió rápidamente con una técnica de fuego.  
Abrió un poco los ojos al ver el interior , una cama , una ventana larga que apuntaba hacia una barranca ,parecía que se hizo especialmente para sentarse a ver el cielo , ya que tenía una gran vista de la gran luna que se asomaba , un comedor un poco maltratado con una silla solamente , unas botellas de medicamento y alcohol en un pequeño mueble con cajones. Parecía que alguien cuidaba de este lugar , se veía cálido , aunque solitario.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?- preguntó a Naruto que ya se veía un poco más consiente , soltándolo lentamente . Se disgustó un poco por perder el calorcito que había provocado el rubio en su espalda.

-S..Si , todo bien -respondió el rubio , bajándose de la espalda y tratando de mantenerse de pie , camino hacia dentro y se sentó en orilla de la cama que pegaba con la terminación de la ventana , es que ya no aguantaba el frío y ese nerviosismo , en parte por estar con Sasuke y otra por esas malditas cosas , solo en este momento las odiaba.

-No lo creo , estás temblando - le dijo sasuke mientras se sentaba en el alféizar de la ventana , parecía que Naruto estaba sufriendo , muchas preguntas recorrían su mente al verlo así , ¿por qué consume esas cosas? ¿Por que nunca lo dijo? ¿Porque que siempre lo hace solo? Esa última lo enojo más , se supone era el héroe , toda la aldea lo conocía , lo saludaba solo salir de su casa .. ¿y sus amigos? ¿Por qué no estaban aquí ahorita?

 _Se ve tan roto y solitario_  
 _Joder Naruto , que te pasa , dímelo por favor._

Rogó con la mirada , esperando respuestas del rubio, como suplicando que entendiera sus pensamientos.

Naruto que estaba tratando de asimilar la situación, alzó la vista, al sentir al Uchiha cerca.

-No me veas así Sasuke-ver esos ojos azabache que reflejaban con La Luz de la luna un lindo brillo, Sasuke estaba preocupado por el , su mejor amigo , su lazo más importante , su hermano... lo estaba viendo en la manera más débil que podría mostrar -Solo son consecuencias , pronto se pasara-ttebayo.-sonrió levemente.

Cuando sonrío su farsa de sonrisa se vino abajo , No pudo más, estaba cargando con muchas cosas , tenía que sacar ese peso que lo carcomía , tenía mucho miedo ,ya no era el Naruto que Sasuke conocía , se sentía sucio , ya había aceptado ser un monstruo , que más daba dejar ver todo , probablemente se iría y lo dejaba ahí , sería lo mejor.

-Te escucho.- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke ,sabía que era un chico frío , que no demostraba sus emociones , que el orgullo era muy importante , pero en este momento estaba sintiendo dolor , a esto se refería Naruto en su última batalla a muerte con el , si sufría , no podía evitar que le doliera el corazón también , era como si los dos estuvieran conectados siendo un mismo ser, que sentían por igual.

- _Me .. me siento tan vacío_ \- se agachó recargando sus brazos en sus piernas , no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima, pronto Sasuke se iría y lo dejaría solos es lo que más le dolía -No se que me pasa-tebba , estoy feliz , pero no puedo evitar pensar en esas cosas feas , siento que estoy fingiendo a todos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir ternura ante esa confesión , parecía un niño pequeño que había sido regañado y estaba pidiendo disculpas a su padre , como si tuviera miedo que recibiría un gran sermón como castigo .

-Naruto ...- susurro y se acercó a él poniendo su mano el el hombro , dandole ligeros masajes -Estoy aquí , por que tú me hiciste regresar ,puedes decirme lo que sea.

Al sentir ese toque de afecto y las palabras que le dedico Sasuke , el rubio pensó que estaba equivocado , a lo mejor Sasuke lo escucharía y no se iría , no saldría corriendo y lo odiaría. Recordó lo que pensó hace unas horas o minutos quién sabe.

 _"Así es, su nombre completo es Sasuke Uchiha, único sobreviviente del clan más poderosa de la hoja"_  
 _¿único? igual que el...podían ser amigos , por qué ambos entendían el peso de la soledad._

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, que tonto era , así es , Sasuke , ese pequeño niño serio ,el más rebelde Uchiha que conocía ,estaba aquí con el , preocupado y haciéndole ojitos .El mismo que años atrás había tenido tanto odio, dolor y sed de venganza , después más dolor al enterarse por lo que pasó su hermano al intentar protegerlo . Se esforzó tanto por el , por verlo sonreír de nuevo , por que regresara con sus compañeros y vivir en su aldea , le enseñó que era el perdón , para poder volver a ser feliz , le entregó mucha de su emociones , si no lograba hacer que cambiara de camino no podía llamarse a el mismo "amigo" y no solo eso , muy en el fondo el sabía que sin sasuke cerca no quería ser nada , no tenía caso ser Hokague , aunque el ya no lo necesitara.  
Era el único que lo entendía, su mejor amigo , lo quería , lo ... amaba ... Pero eso último era secreto.

Agarro la cálida mano que tenía en su hombro y lo acercó a él , dandole un abrazo , se estaba muriendo de frío y Sasuke estaba calentito.

-Gracias Sasuke .. de verdad-tebbayo-susurró -Gracias por regresar a la aldea , gracias por venir por mí , gracias por ... dejarte abrazar -y lo último lo dijo por qué pocas personas tenían ese permiso , o mejor dicho nadie había sido testigo de algo así, que el supiera.

-...

Se quedo un poco paralizado al sentir de nuevo un abrazo que le daba Naruto,tan cálido justo como el siempre ah sido , se extraño por qué no le molestaba , además le estaba agradeciendo por algo que no sabia muy bien si era necesario , claro que iría por el , le debía mucho , hasta su propia vida podría dar para proteger a ese ser que lo salvó.

-Te lo contaré , pero no tienes permitido irte-tebbayo - le advirtió el rubio ya soltando el abrazo y acomodándose , todavía temblaba , pero se hizo el fuerte y se sentó con Sasuke en el alféizar , quedando los dos viéndose de frente .Le contaría su error y en lo que se ah convertido , el miedo lo embargo , pero no se echaría para atrás, sacó un cigarro y se lo puso en la boca , pensaba mantenerlo solo ahí sin prender , para los nervios.

-¿Me estás ordenando? Si es así me iré .. no recibo órdenes de nadie , menos de dobes -le respondió un poco juguetón , prendiéndole con la misma técnica que uso para las velas el cigarro , mientras con la mirada le indicaba que por esta ocasión estaba bien si fumaba , podría ayudarlo a calmar lo que sea que esté sintiendo.

-Jaja, no-tebba , solo es una ¿recomendación? - le dijo al sentir como sasuke se levantaba un poco como queriendo irse , aunque sabía que jugaba -no te vayas ..¿si? - hizo un leve puchero con cara con ojos de gato mientras recibía el fuego para su cigarro.

-Bien... -le dijo enternecido de nuevo por su carita y puchero del rubio - pero si sigues poniendo esas caras te golpearé y después me iré- le dijo con determinación.

-Que malo-tebbayo -quiso poner otra vez un puchero , pero recibió una mirada de advertencia , si seguía de verdad lo golpearía y se iría .

Entonces decidió dejar los juegos y ponerse serio , volteo a ver al cielo , suspiro , estaba preparado .

-Te contare mas o menos lo que pasó , mientras tú estabas en castigo.-si , más o menos , pensó , por que no le contaría todo , no le diría lo que descubrió y trató de enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-tu .. bueno , era difícil aceptar tu castigo ¿sabes? Te acababa de recuperar peleando por ti , y tenías que regresar a estar aislado de la sociedad , realmente me enojo-tebbayo! -dijo recordando el enojo que paso en ese momento y continuó.

-Pero... kakashi-sensei se enojo conmigo , me dijo que dejara las rabietas , que madurara , que ya no era un niño y si realmente quería ser Hokague , tenía que aprender a aceptar las cosas ..

-...-

Sasuke no decía nada , sólo escuchaba atentamente , ahora entendía un poco, para ser Naruto , en el momento en el que se iba realmente no hizo mucho jaleo , no peleo ni nada , sólo reclamo , pero no a como pensó que actuaría. Así que kakashi había tenido que ver en la manera de actuar de Naruto ese día.

-Las personas de la aldea opinaban lo mismo , todos decían que eras un criminal _¿acaso no te vieron peleando a mi lado?_ Les decía mentalmente .Te tenían mucho odio y no sabia que hacer, llegue a enojarme y verlos feo varías veces.-naruto no perdonaría que cuando su mejor amigo decide regresar a _casa,_ todos lo trataran mal , al contrario ,quería una aldea más unida , una aldea que supiera perdonar , pensó que todo sería paz y armonía.

 _Pero se decepciono._

Sasuke lo quedo viendo , ese era su Naruto , preocupado por el camino de los sentimientos de los aldeanos, por supuesto el tampoco pensó que lo vieran tan mal a su regreso , sabía que necesitaba un castigo para aminorar los resentimientos , pero parecía que la gente le hecha a la culpa de todo lo malo que había sucedido.

Le agradaba saber los sentimientos de Naruto de su situación , pero no entendía que tenía que ver esto con lo actual, así que pregunto.

-Entiendo , pero dime esto que tiene...

-Tiene que ver mucho teme.-le corto Naruto antes de que acabara , estaba recordando cosas que no mencionaría a Sasuke. 

ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ  
* **Flash back /Pov. Naruto** * 

Se habían llevado a Sasuke en la mañana y no pude hacer nada ,se que regresara , que está arrepentido y que ah vuelto a sonreír , pero por qué me lo quitan de mi vista, si lo acabo de recuperar.

-Jodeer...-susurré , además es mucho tiempo , no podré verlo...

-¿Qué haces refunfuñando solo Naruto ? -preguntó una voz femenina acercándose a mi , no sé cómo siempre me encuentran cuando estoy pensando en cosas importantes.

-¡Sakura-chan!-me sorprendí al verla sonriendo , así que le respondí sincero - Pensaba en Sasuke y que cuando salga seremos más poderosos que el tebbayo -lo ultimo no era exactamente eso , pero le di una idea.

-Hehe...-me sonrió tratando de ocultar algo -puede que si , pero ... Sasuke-kun estará bien.

-¿Como lo sabes tebbayo?

-B..bueno , antes de irse platicó conmigo ,me dijo que regresaría y el .. me ... -se estaba sonrojando

-Eh? .. ¿él que ? -dije un poco desesperado , hasta parecía Hinata tartamudeando.

-Me beso ,kyaaa... lo dije , lo dije ! -empezó a emocionarse y darse pequeños golpes en el cachete como tratando de despertar .

Realmente me sentí feliz por ella , la persona que amaba le había correspondido.

-Eso.. es genial jeje... -solté , vamos Naruto sonríe , ella te lo está contando.

-Me dijo que volvería y podríamos tener algo , al parecer soy la dueña de su corazón, así que , no tienes de qué preocuparte , ya lo ayudaste demasiado y de verdad gracias , de aquí en adelante , me encargaré yo , Naruto -dijo aún más emocionada y con un leve sonrojo.

-...-¿ya lo ayude demasiado? , ¿eso es lo que me manda a decir sasuke? ¿Ya no me necesita? Ella que sabía , no entendía mis sentimientos , es mi amiga y la quiero , pero no tiene que meterse .

-Sasuke es mi mejor amigo , Sakura-chan , por eso yo ..-no pude continuar y decirle que no lo podía dejar por que era mi mejor amigo ,por qué un liguero toque en mi hombro me detuvo.

-Lose , lose , por eso deja de pensar en el ¿ok? Tienes nuevas cosas que preocuparte , como hacer tus exámenes para subir de rango y poder ser Hokague , ya tienes el reconocimiento de la aldea , solo falta poco esfuerzo Naruto ! -me dijo animada y con voz tierna , como si tratara de darme consejos.

-Tienes razón datebayo- le sonreí , sakura-chan es mi amiga , ella quiere lo mejor para mi y puede que tenga razón , kakashi sensei dijo lo mismo , "ya deja de estar pensando en Sasuke , Sasuke , Sasuke el está bien , ahora sigue tus sueños".

-Sip! Así que yo le seguiré enviando cartas para informarle como estamos , tú no te preocupes ? ¡ánimo estudiando! -se fue alejando bastante alegre , parecía que flotaba al caminar.

Me volví a recostar en el pasto , donde antes estaba .

Que bueno que Sasuke decidió estar con sakura , es una buena mujer ... no entiendo por qué platicó antes de irse , con ella , pensé que teníamos una amistad más fuerte , no le importo ni si quiera despedirse de mí ... no sé por qué pero me siento traicionado , me duele un poco el pecho.

Puede que ellos tengan razón que Sasuke ahora ya está bien , que aceptó su castigo y que yo ya no tengo nada que ver , debería ponerme a estudiar , ir a misiones y tratar de seguir mis sueños y enseñanzas de mis maestros .

-...

Pero algo en mi interior no me lo permitía , solo llegaban pensamientos egoístas a mi.  
¿Que hay de mi? yo lo necesito , por qué no piensan eso , si yo quiero seguir pensando en el , ¿quien me lo impide? ...no quiero hacer misiones , no quiero estar lejos de él , no quiero que ella se haga cargo , ¡No quiero! ...

Esto estaba mal , tenia una gran desesperación por ir a ver a Sasuke , sacarlo de donde está e irnos , ¿A donde? Nose , pero el no se negaría y si se niega no importa , lo tienen con sellos , lo llevó a la fuerza...

-Lo mejor será ir a ver a kakashi-sensei , tengo que alejarme de esta aldea un momento. - susurre para mi mismo, tenía que calmarme.

Al parecer , lo que siento por Sasuke es va más allá de la amistad , este deseo por estar cerca de él me mata , si no lo tengo siento como si mi corazón estallara de desesperación, no estoy tranquilo y esto no es **normal**.

 _¡Vamos Naruto concentrate en tus sueños , en ser hokague! Sasuke ya tiene a Sakura-chan , el será feliz ... a él no le importas , solo como su mejor amigo , pero ese cariño lo puede remplazar con alguien más._  
Al pensar esto unas lágrimas caían.

¿Porque que mierda estoy llorando-tebayyo? ..

 _Me estoy ahogando en sentimientos por ti ,escoges a alguien más y finges no darte cuenta ._

 _Todavía no eh hecho nada , no me eh movido de aquí y siento que ya has roto mi corazón Sasuke ..._

Y así pasaron los meses ...

 _Sasuke lo que tu no sabes es que , ahora mi pulso está en tus manos , depende de ti si lo rompes o lo pierdes .._

Otro mes ...

 _se que ya no te debo enviar cartas , pero espero que aunque no me respondas a mi , aún me recuerdes y tengas mi nombre presente o preguntes por mi._

Más meses ...

 _Equivócate por favor datebayo !... manda alguna señal o saludo a mi nombre , aunque esté vacía , Sasuke ..._

 _Maldicion ... está lloviendo y estoy llorando otra vez ,espero me perdones por ser tan débil , me daría vergüenza que me vieras así._

 _¿Sabes Sasuke? Ya no se que hacer , me iré a una misión , conoceré nuevas personas , espero me vaya bien..._

ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ ஐﻬ  
 **Fin del flash back .**

Naruto No le diría que el al escoger a alguien más , había roto su corazón , tampoco le diría , que lo único que deseaba era su felicidad y aunque lo tuviera lejos , siempre que lo llamara podía estar con el , sin embargo no podía deshacer ese sentimiento de rencor hacia la aldea , hacia la misma Sakura , eran todo para el , pero al mismo tiempo lo alejaban de lo que más quería.

-Tiene que ver Sasuke! ... realmente no toleraba tanto a los aldeanos , aunque ellos me veían como Dios, decidí ir a una misión lejos de ahí que me puso kakashi-sensei , duraría varios meses , así que acepte..

-En esa misión , conocí a un hombre ..-pauso -También a una buena amiga y muchos lugares para comer -continuó Naruto explicando , volteando hacia la ventana y Sasuke en intervalos.

-¿Un hombre?...-le preguntó el Uchiha.

-Si , es gracioso , por qué se parece en el exterior a ti .Salí con el y bueno ..-al ver las caras de duda de Sasuke, sabía que tenía que explicarle o habría malentendidos , de seguro pensaría algo así como " _ah ok , salió a comer con el_ ".

-Fui prácticamente un juguete sexual para el , o podría decir e al revés el fue mi juguete ¿? , por qué yo la me...ejem..- tosió , se estaba saliendo del tema , pensó lo que diría y continuó -Obviamente yo ya lo sabía, pero sabes esa persona estaba , bueno está , realmente mal , no pude lograr hacerlo feliz ...

Hubo una pequeña pausa , hasta que Sasuke habló.

-E..res gay?-No es como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo y si Naruto le respondía que si , no le perdería el respeto , un ninja tan fuerte como el , aunque de repente se convierta en mujer, la admiración que sentía por él no cambiaría.

-Mmm , no lo sé , al principio estaba enamorado de una chica , después descubrí que solo amaba a alguien , un hombre , aunque nadie lo acepto y ya después no me importó.-tenía que ser sincero ante Sasuke , si lo odiaba , que fuera ya , por lo que es y no por una mentira.

El azabache asintió y dio una mirada para que Naruto continuara , se sorprendió por una parte de lo que dijo "sólo amaba a un hombre" ¿sería ese que conoció O alguien más?

-Realmente ... esa relación acabo conmigo , mientras trataba de salvarlo no me di cuenta y me estaba hundiendo con el , solo recordar hace que me tense , era como volver a la etapa de mi vida donde nadie me aceptaba.- Se acomodo en sus rodillas abrazándolas con sus brazos , recargando su cara y agachando la mirada.

Sasuke se sentía molesto , tenía ganas de reclamarle, por eso uso un tono de voz un poco fuerte.

-Es extraño de ti que te dejes llevar por una persona así- no pudo haberle enviado unas cartas o ir a visitarlo aunque sabía que está prohibido , por que mierda tenía que ir con ese asqueroso hombre, Pero quería saber algo más- ¿Que cosas te hizo hacer?-¿El era el culpable de todas las cosas que consume Naruto?

-No me obligó, solo me ofrecía y yo aceptaba -miro disimuladamente entre unos de sus brazos a sasuke mientras le respondía , y si , estaba molesto , tenía el ceño fruncido-Venía a mi mente cosas como "nadie me está viendo" o "ya a nadie le importa" ...

-Eres un idiota-le respondió Sasuke con una con la misma cara , ahora despectiva y con ganas de golpear y matar a alguien- ¿y tú estupida aldea o amigos ? -se calmó o eso trato -Estarían decepcionados de ti si te escucharán decir puedo creer que hicieras algo así .

-Lose , me equivoque , pero realmente me sentía débil , era una farsa , ni siquiera kurama estaba conmigo.-trataba que con esas palabras Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo solo que se sentía.

-¿Seguiste con el? -esto a Sasuke le estaba dando muchas ganas de probar su sharingan a ese desgraciado y a toda la aldea de una vez .

-Si ... -continuó naruto -Después me traicionó , ya sabía que estaba con otra persona aparte de mi , pero era una de las personas a las que me acostumbre y me dejo , me abandono muy fácil.

-...

Sasuke al ver la cara del rubio sintió mucha pena y tristeza , más por el tono de desolación que uso en la última oración , parecía como si todo el mundo lo dejara solo, como si todos lo abandonaran y ya estuviera acostumbrado a eso . No lo puede creer después de lo que Naruto había hecho por todos , no le sorprende que el rubio haya tratado de salvar a una persona , pues con el había sido lo mismo , pero que tenía de diferente el otro que hasta se dejó llevar , que celoso se sentía.

-También muchos sabían que era el héroe de Konoha y se aprovechaban , igual yo se los permití ..Trate de llenar ese vacío con otras personas , me volvía violento y no me podía controlar , es lo que me decían , realmente no me acuerdo , quién sabe cuanta sustancia llevaba encima.-levantó por fin la mirada , ahora veía concentradamente esos orbes negros que tenía enfrente.-¿y bien?-Le sonrió cínicamente esperando una mala mirada , como si ya sabía lo que pasaría , Sasuke se iría , ahora le daría asco.

Y así como predijo Naruto , Sasuke se levantó de donde estaba , puso una de sus manos en su cien , como tratando de capturar la informació camino hacia fuera de la pequeña habitación dejando a un rubio con algunas lágrimas contenidas sentado viendo hacia fuera , no quería ver cómo se marchaba.

 _Así es , vete Sasuke , es la mejor decisión_

 _No mereces estar conmigo_

 _Merezco quedarme solo, no tienes por que cargar con algo que no es tu incumbencia._

 _Aunque te quiera , no soy bueno , ya probé ser un desastre. Vete_.

Se escucho como alguien abría unos cajones buscando algo , lo que sorprendió a Naruto ¿Que era eso? , volteó su mirada hacia el interior de la estancia , no pudo evitar abrir los ojos .  
Sasuke estaba buscando algo en los cajones que estaban enfrente ¿no se supone que se tenía que ir? ...  
A lo mejor buscaba algo para matarlo , después sasuke se iría a la aldea por Sakura-chan , huirían se casarían y vivirían en las afueras de una aldea desconocida , en su cuarto tendrían una foto de él como tiro al blanco , para poder atinarle cada que salgan de tanto odio que le tenían , tendrían 2 hijos uno con cabello rosa y el otro con su cabello y ojitos de sasuke , serían bastante rebeldes y poderosos como su papa ...

Su imaginación fue interrumpida al ver que traía su espada colgando, no tendría que estar buscando algo , mejor pregunto.

-¿Que .. buscas teme?...

\- No me digas teme, Usuratonkachi ... - le volteó a ver un poco molesto -Buscó Unas cobijas , hace frío y tú sigues temblando , así la noche será menos molesta.

-...  
Naruto no pudo evitar llorar más , ahora de felicidad ¿esto era enserio? Sasuke no se había ido , tampoco huiría , se quedaría con el a pesar de todo lo que le contó . No le importo , me mira como si esto no fuera cosa del otro mundo , ¿Por qué , Sasuke ? ...

-sniff.. pero tú te tenías que irte -tebba-((**Nota: No soy buena con los sonidos, pero está llorando y hablando entre quejidos como todo un chibi ) .. -tenías que es .. caapar , Sniff..

Sasuke lo vio entonces se acercó a responderle.

-Naruto , gracias por contarme lo que pasó , no te dejare solo, no como lo hicieron los demás -se acercó con una cara de ternura ya con una cobija en la mano .

Verlo llorar de ese modo hacia que su corazón frío uchiha latiera , lo derretía completamente , " _perdóname , por no estar a tu lado en esos feos tiempos"_ , hubiera impedido que fuera a esa misión , pero no puede regresar al pasado , estaría con el desde hoy , era su turno de hablar .

-Estaré contigo en las buenas y malas " _matare a el tipo ese_ " (eso lo susurro para que solo el escuchara) ...

-¿No entiendes que desde que regresé a la aldea lo hice para estar contigo? Te debo mucho , Itachi confió en ti , no tengo miedo de confiar yo también , te conozco .-le tocó con su mano la muñeca del otro que se trataba de limpiar las lágrimas

-Ya los traicione una vez por buscar poder , ya no puedo hacerlo otra vez Dobe , entiende.  
No te dejare solo.

Naruto lo volteó a ver y agarro con su mano la muñeca de Sasuke, mientras pensó.

¿Hace cuanto que quería escuchar esas palabras? Y llegaba Sasuke y lo decía , le quería tanto , esas manitas , que no eran pequeñas y suaves , al contrario , las manos de todo un hombre que entrenaba , pero aún así ,las amaba , guardaban cierta delicadeza que solo el había notado.  
De un impulso naruto ya con la mano de sasuke entre la suya , lo acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso , un beso que guardaba tantas cosas entre ellas desesperación y agradecimiento.

El azabache se sorprendió , pero se dejó hacer , no le disgustó, desde el beso en su misión anterior , había tenido un deseo interno de volver a probar esos labios.  
Tenía un sabor dulce y excitante , como si de algo prohibido se tratase , odiaba los postres , pero este podría llegar a ser uno de sus favoritos.

Naruto terminó el beso y lo abrazo fuerte , como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo quería apachurrar , lo quería morder , le quería hacer tantas cosas , estaba tan feliz , feliz.

-Gracias Sasuke , gracias , eres el único , te quiero , gracias tebbayo , graciaaaas...

-Espera.. ¡Dobe!- que acababa de decir ese Dobe ? , oh Dios su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, la enfermedad le regresaba , tenía que alejarlo o se daría cuenta ..-No te emociones , aléjate -Le pellizco el hombro , que vergüenza no quería verse , de seguro estaba rojo.

-Aaauch-tebbayo , ¡Estoy muy feliz ! - agarró al azabache un poco sonrojado que tenía enfrente y se arrojó junto a él a la cama.

-¿QUE HACES IDIOTA?- gritó exasperado , que divertido era ver perder los nervios a Sasuke.

-Quiero dormir-tebbayo , hace frío , así juntos no habrá tanto-Agarro la cobija que todavía sostenía Sasuke y se tapo , tapándolo a él igual.

-No...qu..-"no quiero dormir contigo , JODER , aléjate, ¡ME MORIRÉ!..-no le pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba.

-Shhh, me siento mal -le dijo abrazándolo y acercándolo más , pero Sasuke intentó deshacer el agarre -Tranquilo , deja de moverte , solo vamos a dormir , a menos que tu..

-CÁLLATE!-estaba rojo , lo bueno que había oscuridad , se estaba dejando abrazar, no por que quisiera , el tenía la fuerza necesaria para mandarlo a volar y que cayera en la barranca , pero en estos momentos Naruto se sentía mal , solo es eso.

-Jaja , eres divertido teme , estas todo tieso , vamos .. duér..me ya-tebba... -se quedo dormido al instante , había estado aguantando el sueño , el dolor de cabeza , sed , tristeza , le dolían las costillas , el pecho ... Pero ya tenía lo que quería en sus brazos.

-Hey ... naruto ! ... -lo movía despacio pero no había respuesta , el Dobe ya se había dormido ...

...

-Sasuke ..-susurró el rubio entre sueños.

Sin querer le entro un sueño profundo, era tan cálido estar siendo abrazado , solo escuchaba la tranquila respiración de naruto , que entre quejidos susurraba su nombre .  
Cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido entre tanta tranquilidad después de esa larga madrugada llena de charlas.


	9. ¿Esto es Amor?

*(1)

Es de madrugada todavía , apenas se podía sentir fuera de esa cabaña él venir del amanecer y unos cuantos pajarillos cantando .

Naruto despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza , pero sintió que tenía algo en sus brazos, mas bien en su pecho , _oh dios ,_ tenia a la cosita más tierna.  
Ya no podría negarlo  
Después de su declaración de anoche y haber enseñado su lado mas vergonzoso a sasuke , esperando él rechazo , no sucedió .

 _¿Ahora que vendría?_

Le pediria si fuera necesario a todos los cielos que se quedaran así por siempre , sintiendo ese cuerpo cálido y puro.

Sasuke no lo amaba , de eso estaba algo seguro , él abrazo y él beso que le había dejado darle fue " _apoyo"_ solamente , como mejores amigos ¿no? No debía hacerse ilusiones.

Trato de soportar en silencio las molestias consecuencias físicas que tenia su cuerpo , no podía dormir.  
Sin molestar a su compañero azabache empezó a jugar él sedoso cabello que se alineaba a su mano de lo lacio que era.

-¿Que puedo decirte? - susurro para él mismo , después de todo nadie lo escuchaba , solo la luz de la luna y a lo mejor los fantasmas de sus padres.

 **Pov. Naruto**

_Amor ..._

 _Amor..._

 _Te sientes tan suave al tacto ...tan amable y fuerte._

 _Como un hermoso lirio que sin querer ah tocado él peligro y le ah gustado ._

 _Escuche que tenias un desierto dentro , pero ¿Esto que tengo en mis brazos es malvado?_

 _Eso eres para mi Sasuke , mi fiel compañero de toda la vida ._

 _Sabia que ahora vivías para nadie y por nada , solo para ti mismo ,habías cambiado ,pero espero que mantengas tus recuerdos intactos , por que en todos estoy yo , desde que te conocí ya no me separe de ti ._

Ese día , hace 3 años , nos habíamos dicho adiós solo con la mirada , te tenia cierto rencor , pendón no te lo pude decir , él tiempo no me dejo .

Sakura vino , me dio un mensaje de tu parte , me dijo que tu se lo Diste.

 _¿Esa misma noche planificaron huir juntos?_

 _¿Se escaparon alguna vez antes?_

 _¿Por que ella?_

 **No importa**

 _Ese día tenias tu abrigo razgado, esa tenia que ser la ultima imagen que recordaría con cariño de ti._  
 _Un sasuke recuperado aceptando su castigo ._  
 _Pensé que te había olvidado , juro que lo trate._

 _Por él bien de ella ..._

 _Por tu bien ..._

Pero regresaste , volviste a casa.

Me preguntó.

¿Ella te dio mas que yo? por que cuando regresaste estaba seguro , que eras mio .  
 _Lo eras ,_ _ **yo**_ _te salve ,_ _ **yo**_ _me sacrifique por ti ._

Bueno ...

Llegaste como un ladrón de nuevo, con esa sonrisa , hablabas normalmente , como si ningún crimen habías cometido , como si mi corazón no habías roto , como si no supieras que me encontraba Vacío , no podía culparte .

 _Por que no te dije nada._

Regresaste y no eras de nadie , de nuevo.

Sakura ,Itachi , Dios , quien sea que haya sido aparte de mi.

 _Gracias.._

 _Por llevarte algo de la tristeza de sus ojos , yo pensé que estaría ahí para siempre , siempre lo Intente , supongo que algo aporte._

 ** _No importa._**

 _Te heche tanto de menos , supongo que te perdono._

 _Antes maldije él haberte conocido pero ..._  
 _Me alegra que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado , juró que me alegra._

 _¿Que puedo decirte?_

 _Mi hermano_

 _Mi asesino_

 _Mi Uchiha_

 ** _TE AMO ._**

 ** _Te eh amado desde que te vi aquella vez en él puente ...te amo , que no puedo aguantarlo , no lo puedo ocultar mas, esto no es un amor normal , es algo que me estaba destruyendo, salvaje , apasionado , contradictorio ._**  
 ** _Pero no hay nada que temer ,decidí enfrentarlo , en vez de ocultarlo ._**

Gracias a ti mi mente se siente más clara , sasuke.  
Sera que no te aburrí ya , diciéndote gracias antes tantas veces , solo de recordarlo mi corazón late .

Lo eh decidido,Por fin me siento capaz de nuevo , y no me importan los demás , todos te aceptaran de nuevo , luchare por que tus sueños se hagan realidad , seré hokague y creare un mundo donde seas feliz , pero antes .

 _Te Necesito_

 _No te dejaré ir_

 _No me importa nada ya , solo tu ._

 _Lucharé por ti ._

 ** _-No me rendire.-_** Haré que me ames , quiero que me ames , quiero que seas feliz , tengo tangos deseos de que tan solo al respirar pienses en mi ; así como lo hago yo.

Si otra persona siente esto tan fuerte , mas que yo , que luche por ti , yo ganare , no hay nadie que te ame más que yo , ¡Tengo que ganar! Prepárate Sakura-chan.

Juro que me comportaré , te mostrare cuanto te quiero , por que es lo que soy .

 _¡_ P _or que así es NARUTO UZUMAKI!_

**Fin Pov. Naruto** **(^.^)-**

Que bien había dormido Sasuke , se sentía tan acolchonado lo que sea en donde este acostado.  
Había tenido un sueño agradable del pasado , en él sueño practicaba con Naruto compitiendo como siempre , mientras que kakashi llegaba para irse de misión. Siempre cuando tenia esos sueños él estaba sonriendo, no una sonrisa muy marcada , si no , era mas de competitividad , pero sabia que estaba feliz .

Abrió sus ojos , era momento de ver la agradable cosa que tenia de cama y al parecer de almohada.

-Buenos dias-tebbayo. - contesto su mirada un rubio desvelado , con una gran sonrisa , que lo hizo sentir sumamente avergonzado .

-¿Q..Que hago dormido aquí ?-Lentamente se estaba acordando de como acepto él beso de ayer y claramente ser abrazado por tooooda la noche .

-Jeje no me soltabas , así que te abraze ¿Sabías que no roncas para nada-tebba?.-y es que desde que despertó no pudo seguir durmiendo.

Se desvelo lo que quedaba de madrugada para ver él rostro de sasuke dormir y suspirar entre sueños .

-...- Al parecer naruto ya estaba mejor que ayer , eso lo alegraba pero ... Durmió abrazado -¡MALDITO DOBE me obligaste! Ya no me dejaste soltarme .

-Si , si pero si no te gustara ya te hubieras alejado.

No se dio cuenta que Seguia arriba de Naruto solo que ahora tenia la cabeza alzada y los brazos un poco doblados , como para impulsarse y verlo mejor.

 _Joder , que vergüenza ._

 _Narut_ o solo veía como Sasuke hacia caras raras ,teniendo dudas existenciales , casi indefectibles , tenia ganas de reirce , se veía tan tierno .

 _-_ No me abraces de nuevo- _oh no_ , Naruto estaba mal si creía que por un tonto abrazo de tooda la noche perdería la compostura.- Me sentí asfixiado con tu gordura.

Sasuke se safo con delicadeza de los brazos que lo sostuvieron toooda la noche , y es que no podía dejar de pensar en ese "Tooda" por que no se la creía , no es que no hubiera abrazado a alguien antes , ni besado , el problema era que presidamente Naruto tuvo que ser esa persona y luego cuando tenia de regreso esa sonrisa tonta .

-¿Gor ..dura?-naruto se sintió asustado su abdomen -¿¡Cuál gordura teme!? Ya no ves ...

-Veo perfectamente esa grasa de tanto ramen , ahí y ahí ... -Señalaba ya de pie .Claro que no estaba gordo .Esa reacción del rubio le había gustado,que mas daba podían seguir jugando un poco mas , ahi , lejos de todos .

-¡MENTIROSO! - se paro ahora mas asustado , jamas penso que estaba gordo ... _¿Sera que ahora se veia como chouji?_ \- ¡NO PUEDE SER!.- se jalaba los cabellos dramáticamente.

-Pff! ..Jaja -Sasuke no aguantó la risa , no era fuerte , era tranquila y corta. ¿Tanto le había afectado a ese Dobe haberle dicho gordo? -Si puede ser , tu estas O, B , ... - empezo a deletrear .

-NO , no lo digas teme ..

\- E , S

-¡Teme!- Naruto se dio cuenta que Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo , claramente no aceptaría que le dijieran obeso.

Antes de que terminara la palabra Naruto lo agarró de la muñeca y lo tiro de nuevo a la cama , se posiciono arriba de él y con una de sus manos tapó la boca de Sasuke.

Sasuke se sorprendió por él repentino ataque , fue bastante rápido , se puso un poco nervioso por la cercanía , le estaban tocando los labios con su mano .

 _Tranquilo sasuke , tranquilo_ se decía él mismo , tanto contacto , con naruto arriba de él .. Mirándolo con esos ojos... Esos ojos...

-O...-había quitado la mano del rubio , con un poco de fuerza y termino de decir la palabra - obeso...-Repitió , Aunque ya no se lo decía con las mismas ganas de antes de molestarlo , se sentía un poco intimidado .

-Oh .. No me digas soy obeso ¿Qué mas? - Le respondió un Naruto juguetón

-...Do be , eres bastante feo - ahí iba otra vez a seguir él maldito juego -¡NO! Espera .. No te voy a decir - volteo él rostro .

-Jeje , sasuke ... -Naruto lo vio malicioso , alzando la mano que tenia vacia

-E espera ... ¿Qué planeas? ¡Quitate de encima ya! - Esas acciones no le gustaban nada.

Naruto metió sus manos debajo de él atuendo de Sasuke ,tocando la blanca piel , provocando varios escalofríos en este.

-¿Te gustan las Cosquillas-tebba?-Por supuesto que había notado como se estremeció , pero era de suponer.  
Ahora su jutsu de cosquillas especial y toda su atención seria para él chico cuya piel blanca y suave lo estaban llevando a tener pensamientos no tan "favorables" para la posición en la cual estaba .

-Ni lo pienses .  
Sasuke lo miro con cara asustado parecia un gato él cual se acaba de asustar , hasta parecía que hacia un pequeño puchero en esa boquita , tan tan .. Vio.. Tan ...

-Ehem... -Sacudió la cabeza , _fuera pensamientos ,fuera , shu shu..recuerda lo que pensaste en la mañana , amor. Amor. - se recordaba a él mismo ._

Y Empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-JAJAJAJA ¡Espera! -No no ... Lo estaba tocando , le estaba haciendo.. -¡Para! TE MATARE!- No podía pensar bien y sus palabras se entre cortaban.

Naruto paro de repente aun con las manos alzadas , a lo cual él otro solo lo vio tratando de recuperarse  
-¿Me mataras? - puso cara dramática y triste -Pues entonces te mato antes ... Pero de cosquillas

-NO .. NOO...JAJA , ya no.. So mos niños - estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar , usaría él Rinnegan y después lo asaria como un maldito pollo con su técnica de fuego .-¡DEJA DE JUGAR!

Naruto paró de nuevo.

-No estoy gordo , Dilo.- Ahora lo veía altanero , sabiéndose él que tenia él poder ahí , no se imaginaba como quedaría según la mente de Sasuke.(como un poio)

-...- Guardó silencio

Es que Sasuke no quería decirlo , seria doblegarse ante él pero ... Le harían cosquillas por dios , nadie puede ante eso , es peligroso ¿y si moría? Sentía que ya no respiraba.

 _Bien ,tratare._

 _-_ Tu no estas gordo -Uff lo había dicho , pero no , dentro de él había algo que no le permitía quedarse así -¡Estas obeso...!

-JAJAJA -se escucharon de nuevo las carcajadas y no eran precisamente de un tipo rubio .

 _Music_ a

Esas risas eran musica para los oídos de Naruto.  
Sonrío a lo bajo , deteniéndose de nuevo lentamente bajo su cara , para quedar al mismo nivel de sasuke.  
Estaban cerca , podía sentir su respiración tratando de regresar , pego sus frentes.

Sasuke se extraño , al mismo modo que trató de decir algo y quitarlo pero lo detuvieron esos ojos que tenia a milímetros de él .  
Los dos se quedaron ensimismados

 _Son tan azules.._

 _Son tan oscuros .._

Naruto entrecerro los ojos y dijo .

-Sasuke

Él mencionado brinco levemente , se había perdido en sus pensamientos , decidio escuchar.

-No te vayas de mi lado - Puso sus manos alrededor de la cara del azabache rodeándolo tiernamente , seguían teniendo él contacto con sus frentes , así que podían sentir la respiración de cada uno.

-Te quiero , No me permitas perderte de nuevo ...ya no .. lo soportaría.

Sasuke abrió los ojos un poco por la sospresa , pero ya lo había dicho en la madrugada , Si lo decía ahora que estaba bien , tendría que ser verdad. Naruto era una persona importante para él por lo cual tenia que contestarte con la verdad a sus sentimientos , le diría amablemente que él no era gay... Pero ... Naruto Estaba poniendo una cara triste , era como si no esperara su respuesta , solo se lo estaba dejando en claro ¿Era eso?

-Dejame besarte .- No le estaba pidiendo permiso , solo le estaba avisando ¿Quién tomates se creía este rubio?

Ambos sentieron unos labios humedos juntarce.

Naruto empezó a deleitarce al recibimiento que estaba teniendo , si no lo habían golpeado y estaba vivo , ya era un avance.  
Sasuke Sabia a fresa , cuando esta en plena temporada , tan dulce y con sus labios rojizos , quería profundizar él beso , ahogarse de él , calmar esa sed que le propinaba ese cuerpo cercano .  
Abrió los ojos y choco con la mirada seria contraria , parecía Sasuke al verlo trataba de entender algo y a la vez estaba entendiéndolo a él .Pero descubrieron que ambos estaban viendoce mientras se besaban. Eso fue un poco escalofriante para Naruto , si lo seguía viendo probablemente se daría cuenta de el deseo y ganas de sucumbir ante el pecado , que era el .

Y exactamente Sasuke trataba de responderse ¿Que era ese cosquilleo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Que sentía realmente por Naruto? A lo mejor este beso le ayudaba a comprender , por que le gustaba tanto .

Naruto sabia y olía a flores , pero a la vez sentía un olor salvaje, se sentía como un feroz animal ,que lucia tan agradable por fuera , pero que de lo quería devorar al mínimo acto, no conocía a este Naruto .

 _Le estaba agradando_

 _-Mmhp.._

Naruto escuchó ese jadeo que murio en su boca por parte de Sasuke .  
Al parecer le Estaba gustando , Con la mano que se encontraba en su rostro bajo lentamente hasta encontrar una respingada y linda barbilla , apretó y abrio levemente mas la boca del pelinegro para poder profundizar el beso , metió la lengua .

Se sentía bien ser besado por Naruto , pensaba Sasuke , _oh .._ Era un beso de lengua , era él segundo que daba , pero este se sentía tan ... No había explicación su corazón latía más rápido que lo normal y se sentía nervioso sin razón , una lengua paseaba por toda su boca lentamente , chocando a la vez con la suya , cada que tenían un ligero toque , sentía pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que se ponían de acuerdo con esas manos acariciando su cuello .Él salvajismo y dulzura de Naruto lo estaban dominando , tenia que para esto ,tenia que..

 _¡Mierda! No podía pararlo .._

En él fondo deseaba esos labios , deseaba a Naruto , Odiaba a todos los hombres que habían estado con él , los odiaba...  
Fruncio él seño al recordar eso , lo hacia sentir tan enojado e impotente , de repente tenía ganas de usar el Sharingan y claro necesitaba a esos tipos , para que le sirvan de prueba ..

-Quítate de Encima.-Sasuke detuvo él beso y le empujó levemente .  
Ahora aun más enojado por qué Naruto le había hecho caso y se había parado rapidamente de la cama ocultando un poco su rostro con su cabello ¿Cuando Naruto le hacía caso? De seguro se habia dado cuenta que apesta besando o al menos eso creía .

-Pe.. Perdón me deje Llevar-tebbayo-Estaba hasta un poco sonrojado , se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, gracias a los cielos Sasuke lo detuvo , aunque al verlo , se desánimo , se veía enojado .  
 _joder , la regué ._

 _-¿_ Te disculpas por un simple beso? ¿No ya has besado varios?- Sasuke no podía detener sus palabras , sabia que ese beso fue especial , sin embargó.-No lo tomes enserio , Ni que fuera mi primer beso.- Los celos se precentaban de nuevo .

-... - Auch , eso había dolido, claro que no havia besado a muchos ,Naruto no besaba a sus compañeros , solo había otro " _tip_ o" de contacto y nada más .Por eso se había concentrado tratando de memorizarlo y saborearlo , pero si para sasuke eso no fue nada ...

 _NO , NO SE RENDIRIA ._

 _-_ Para mi fue un beso especial - se giro serio , algo que extraño al otro y emprendió camino a la salida -Es mejor irnos , se estarán preguntando donde estamos.

-Bien -Contestó Sasuke, Había hecho enojar a Naruto, pero quien lo mandaba a ser tan malditamente fácil, no pudo, no sé , besar una maldita roca en vez de gente ?

Después de su pequeña pelea invisible, ya que ambos actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, se dirigían a la aldea , Naruto había propuesto ir a desayunar juntos .

Claro ninguno de los dos olvidaría esa cabaña , donde ambos pudieron aclarar sus sentimientos , donde por primera vez habían dormido alado de la persona que mas aman , aunque todavía podría seguir siendo un secreto para ellos , los arboles, la madera y la noche ahora lo sabían , ambos se deseaban .


End file.
